00 effect
by Nexus Gundam
Summary: Humanity took a different path and didn't rely mainly on Eezo. They had GN drives. What would happen too the galaxy when they come face to face with a race that don't rely on element zero and have a fleet far greater than they thought? Timeline is differe
1. Timeline

**Author note: This story will be what an alternative history with a few OC's please enjoy.**

* * *

2051: Aeolia Schenberg is born.

2196: The paramilitary organization Celestial Being is formed under the ideology of ending global conflict by Aeolia Schenberg in order to realize his vision of a world without warfare.

The supercomputer Veda is created to help further realize Aeolia's plan.

Using the genetic templates from several human donors, living Veda-terminals known as Innovades are created by Celestial Being. Among the first batch to be made are the Ribbons-type Innovades, which are made from the genetic make-up of Aeolia Schenberg's colleague, E. A. Ray.

2245: Five GN Drives are completed and sent back to Earth via an unmanned capsules.

The Incident at Jupiter occurs. One of the crew members involved with the Jupiter project killed the other remaining members, ejected all the data terminals he could find then attempted to completely destroy their ship. The details of this incident are not known until the year 2225.

2250: Planning and funding for the construction of the Orbital Elevators begin.

2283: Neil and Lyle Dylandy are born in the AEU Ireland.

2284: The Republic of Moralia is founded.

2288: Allelujah Haptism is born in the HRL Kazakhstan.

2289: The 4th Solar War occurs.

2290: The first prototype GN Drive Mobile Suit, designated as GN-000 0 Gundam, is completed.

0 Gundam's designs are used as a basis for the next-generation prototype GN Drive powered Mobile Suits.

2291: Soran Ebrahim is born in the Republic of Krugis.

2292: The 5th Solar War occurs.

2297: The Union's Orbital Elevator is completed. The HRL's is the next to complete. The AEU's Orbital Elevator lagged behind, and is still not completed in 2307.

The Ireland Bombing Incident occurs. KPSA was responsible for the suicide bomb attack. Neil and Lyle's parents and sister are among those who died during the incident.

2298: The HRL fights a battle outside the HRL Orbital Elevator. Sergei's wife, Holly Smirnov, was almost killed in combat but she and her unit were saved by an unknown mobile suit that the only description was it being blue and white with beam weapons and a strange light coming from its back.

Leesa Kujō graduates from an International Union University at the age of 17. Together with Kati Mannequin, they both sign on to train in the AEU as tactical forecasters.

2299: Soran Ebrahim, under the influence of Ali al-Saachez, kills his parents and becomes a child soldier fighting for the KPSA during the Krugis Civil War.

2301: The Kingdom of Azadistan intervenes in the Republic of Krugis's civil war.

Celestial Being decides to send the 0 Gundam to intervene in the Krugis Civil War in order to test the Gundam's performance capabilities. 0 Gundam's pilot, Ribbons Almark destroys both KPSA and Azadistan MS Forces on the scene, but spares one of the child guerrillas, Soran Ebrahim.

With the KPSA and most of the oppositions purged, the Kingdom of Azadistan assimilates its war-torn neighbor, the Republic of Krugis.

2302: Three of 3rd Generation Gundams GN-002 Gundam Dynames, GN-003 Gundam Kyrios, and GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh are completed. However GN-005 Gundam Virtue is still in development and will be completed later.

The Innovade Tieria Erde is activated by Veda to observe and serve as a Celestial Being Gundam Meister.

Ribbons Almark tampers with Veda's files and recommended Soran Ebrahim to be a Gundam Meister.

2304 AD: Graham Aker tests the Iris Corporation's YMS-01a Flag. He first demonstrates the mobile suit's mid-air transformation, capturing its spectators with awe. The feat is later dubbed the "Graham Special". The Iris Corporation's "Flag" defeats Belfactory's "Blast" for the position as the new mainstay mobile suit for the Union. The Flag is later developed and renamed to SVMS-01 Union Flag. Graham is later transferred to MSWAD and is granted the position of First Lieutenant.

2305: GN-001 Gundam Exia is rolled out.

Soran Ebrahim is recruited into Celestial Being with the codename Setsuna F. Seiei and is introduced to his fellow Gundam Meisters. The Gundam Meisters and Ptolemy Crew, under the command of Sumeragi Lee Noriega, conduct military exercises until they were ready for Celestial Being's global campaign against warfare.

2307: The AEU demonstrates their new mobile suit AEU-09 AEU Enact at the AEU Orbital Elevator in Africa. Celestial Being performs their first armed interventions; Gundam Exia cuts down the Enact in front of many AEU delegates and spectators. Celestial Being continues operations by exposing large numbers of AEU mobile suits in the Orbital Elevator and foiling a terrorist attack at the HRL's orbital station Heaven's Pillar. Celestial Being announces its existence to the world but unknowingly a terrorist group attempted to attack a Union civilian vessel only for it to be destroyed by the same mobile suit that was in the HRL battle that saved Holly which was discovered to be the CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam which went missing many years ago.

Celestial Being launches an armed intervention against ethnic conflict in Ceylon. Their actions did not end the conflict there; however, their action of overwhelming both sides in the conflict shows how serious they are in their goal of ending war through armed conflict but each conflict the 1.5 wasn't seen.

The Union forms the Anti-Gundam Investigation Unit (later renamed as the Overflags, officially known as the United States of America 8th Independent Air Tactics Squad). Its task is to investigate the nature of the Gundams and, if possible, capture one. MSWAD Engineer Billy Katagiri and First Lieutenant Graham Aker are transferred from MSWAD to the newly formed unit. Graham is promoted to the position of Captain of its mobile suit squad. Professor Ralph Eifman becomes the unit's chief engineer. They were later joined by Warrant Officer Howard Mason and Master Sergeant Daryl Dodge.

The HRL denounces Celestial Being's actions in the media and promised to do all it can to destroy the paramilitary group. The other two superpowers (the AEU and the Union) also condemn Celestial Being. However, they only promise to take action against the group if Celestial Being takes part in a conflict within one of their member states.

The HRL forms its own special task force against the Gundams, led by Lieutenant Colonel Sergei Smirnov. The unit is later renamed as the Chobu (Curse) team. Second Lieutenant Soma Peries from the Super Human Research Institute is transferred to the unit to act as its ace against the Gundams.

Taribia announces its succession from the Union. Celestial Being attacks Taribia's military for trying to incite war against the Union. Devastated by the outcome, Taribia reverses its decision and rejoins the Union.

The AEU and the Republic of Moralia launch a large military exercise to lure the Gundams, hoping to overwhelm the Gundams with their sheer numbers and capture them. The Gundams intervened during the exercise and destroyed Moralia's military within 5 hours. The exercise was a disaster, but the event made Moralia much closer to the AEU, as both start to work together to further develop their arms development.

La Eden starts a worldwide bombing campaign in response to Celestial Being's actions. Celestial Being attacks La Eden's bases worldwide, inflicting huge damage to the terrorist group.

2308: The HRL's Chobu team launches an attack against the Ptolemy in order to capture the Gundams. Their extensive operation ends in a failure and over 20 Tierens are destroyed. The existence of GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh is revealed.

Celestial Being launches an attack on the HRL's Super Human Research Institute and destroy the facility. The attack, together with the leaking of information about the facility to the public, creates a large PR scandal for the HRL. They are forced to shut down the Super Soldier Program and arrest those who were involved in the Super Soldier project.

The Middle Eastern country of Azadistan receives aid from the UN to build their own solar energy generation facility. The event incites conflict between the conservatives and the reformists. The situation grows into a civil war after conservative leader Rasa Massoud Rachmadi is abducted by an unknown group. The Union launches an operation in the country to end its civil strife. Celestial Being also intervenes in the conflict; and later rescues Rasa from the mercenaries who abducted him. Rasa's return to Azadistan momentarily ends the civil war in the country.

The AEU, the HRL and the Union agree to perform a joint military exercise within the HRL region around the Taklamakan Desert, with the main goal of capturing Celestial Being's Gundams. They reveal the existence of a uranium storage facility to a terrorist group in the region, so that the Gundams will intervene. The Gundams intervene as planned and after being bombarded for over 16 hours, are overwhelmed by the superpowers' superior numbers. As each superpower is about to claim a Gundam, Team Trinity, with their Gundam Thrones, arrive to rescue the Gundam Meisters. Due to their arrival and a mass communications blackout caused by Team Trinity, the operation halts and is later declared as a failure but none of them ever noticed that miles away from the battle a terrorist cell was destroyed by the 1.5 Gundam.

Celestial Being observers hold an emergency meeting to discuss about the newly arrived Gundams. With the meeting, they decide to acknowledge Team Trinity as part of Celestial Being.

Team Trinity begins their armed interventions and starts by destroying the Union's MSWAD base, where Overflag Chief Engineer Ralph Eifman was investigating the nature of the GN Drives and the true objective of Aeolia's plan but Eifman was saved by the untimely arrival of the 1.5 Gundam which sent Team Trinity in retreat before vanishing. Team Trinity mostly targets military bases and arms factories during their operations. Among other bases they attack are the AEU's Northeastern Italy Base and the Union's Iris Corporation's factory. The soaring civilian death tolls during these armed interventions soured the public's opinion about Celestial Being.

UN Ambassador Alejandro Corner invites UN test pilot Deborah Galiena and Historian Robert Spacey and reveals the GNX-509T Throne Varanus. Alejandro reveals his broken ties with Celestial Being and persuades Deborah to test pilot the Throne in able to defeat Celestial Being and the Gundams. Deborah's data and suggestion lead to the development of GNX-603T GN-X.

Nena Trinity in her GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei indiscriminately attacks a civilian wedding gathering in Spain. The attack was a failure when the 1.5 Gundam appeared out of thin air and shot a massive particle beam that dropped the Throne's and sent it retreating.

Setsuna F. Seiei and the Gundam Meisters attack Team Trinity under the pretense that the Trinitys are promoting conflict through their armed interventions. The battle ends with the Trinity retreating from the scene. During the battle, the Trial System was successfully used in combat for the first time.

The AEU, the HRL and the Union each receive ten GN-Tau Drives from Laguna Harvey, a Celestial Being Observer. They decide to unite under the banner of the United Nations and formally announce the creation of the United Nations Forces to combine their military resources in order to better combat Celestial Being. The Anti-Gundam campaign Operation Fallen Angels begins.

JNN reporter Kinue Crossroad is murdered by PMC mercenary Ali al-Saachez while investigating about Aeolia Schenberg and Celestial Being.

Introduction of the GNX-603T GN-X. Team Trinity attacks a military base in HRL territory, Guangzhou. During their operation, they are intercepted by the HRL's 10 new GNX-603T GN-Xs, fielded by the Chobu Squadron. They are overwhelmed by the new mobile suits and are forced to retreat.

Celestial Being Observer Alejandro Corner, along with Ribbons Almark, embarks on a journey to the dark side of the moon, searching for the location of Celestial Being's supercomputer, Veda.

Celestial Being Observer Laguna Harvey is killed in his office by Ali al-Saachez. Alejandro Corner orders the elimination of all Celestial Being Observers after acquiring Veda.

The United Nations counterattacks against Team Trinity. The HRL's team, led by Sergei Smirnov, launches an attack against Team Trinity in Africa. The GN-X squadron overwhelms the Gundam Thrones. Sergei captures Team Trinity's base in Africa after losing a GN-X.

The Union and AEU, led by Kati Mannequin, launch an attack against the Ptolemy group at Lagrange 1. In their first battle against the Gundams, two of their GN-Xs are destroyed. Gundam Dynames is badly damaged in combat. The GNR-001 GN Arms is first deployed in combat.

During the AEU and Union's operation against the Gundams, Alejandro Corner cuts off Veda's backup system connected to the Gundams, disabling the 3rd Generation Gundams. Sumeragi Lee Noriega implements a Stand-Alone Operating System to solve the crisis.

Ali al-Saachez kills Michael and Johann Trinity and steals the GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei. With Nena Trinity being the sole survivor, Team Trinity is effectively disbanded but Nena Trinity was offered help from the pilot of the 1.5 who turned out to be an undercover Celestial Being agent codenamed Stratos who answered directly to Veda unless it gets controlled.

Alejandro Corner takes control of Veda, thanks to Ribbons Almark, and discovers the frozen body of Aeolia Schenberg. He kills Aeolia, but this triggers Aeolia's system trap, which activates the Trans-Am System on the 5 GN-Drives. The system trap also makes the Gundam Meisters' (and their crew's) files in Veda non-existent.

After Team Trinity's defeat, the UN focuses their sights on the Ptolemy group. With the newly acquired Gundam Throne Zwei, the United Nations Forces' 26 GN-Xs attack the Gundams. However, due to Trans-Am System and other new equipment that the Gundams acquired, 15 of the GN-Xs are destroyed. Two of three Virginia-Class Carriers are also sunk. The UN considers the possibility of retreat.

Gundam Meister Lockon Stratos dies at the hands of Ali al-Saachez. Before dying, he manages to destroy Ali's Gundam Throne Zwei. Ali sustains tremendous injuries and barely survives.

The UN sends in the new mobile armour GNMA-XCVII Alvatore, piloted by UN representative Alejandro Corner, to reinforce their remaining GN-Xs in a last great attempt to destroy Celestial Being. The UN loses almost all of their GN-Xs in battle, together with the mobile armour. However, the operation succeeds in shooting down the Gundams' mothership, CBS-70 Ptolemaios. They also confirmed the defeat of the remaining Gundams. With the defeat of the Gundams, the UN declares victory in the Battle at Lagrange 1. Graham Aker is severely injured in a duel with Gundam Exia, but survives.

Aside from losing Ptolemy and the Gundams, Celestial Being also lost most of their primary team members. Joyce B. Moreno, Christina Sierra, and Lichtendahl Tsery are all killed during combat. Setsuna F. Seiei and Gundam Exia are missing in action. Allelujah Haptism and Gundam Kyrios were captured by the UN Forces. With the tremendous losses on their side, Celestial Being goes into hiding to rebuild. Their chief tactician, Sumeragi Lee Noriega, leaves Celestial Being.

Celestial Beings second branch Fereshte successfully recovers Kyrios' GN Drive.

With Alejandro Corner killed during the Battle at Lagrange 1, Ribbons Almark takes Veda for himself and proceeds with his own world unification plan. He then awakens a group of Innovades to form the Innovators from the shadows.

2309: Various sightings of Gundams begin to spread. People even speculate their return in the same year. The UN denies the speculations and tries to control the information about Celestial Being, being released to the public but most people see the 1.5 combat terrorists while GNX's have difficulty trying to combat it whenever they see it.

2311: The United Nations is reformed into a single world government, the Earth Sphere Federation.

In response to terrorism, the Earth Sphere Federation secretly creates an independent police force called The Autonomous Peace-Keeping Force or more commonly known as A-Laws. It is an elite force under the direct order of the Federation government. Homer Katagiri is assigned by the government to lead the secret task force.

Development of GNX-704T Ahead begins. The Ahead is later going to be the main stay unit for the elite pilots in the Autonomous Peace-Keeping Force, the A-Laws.

2312: With the approval of 328 member states and the dissolution of various national armed forces, The Earth Sphere Federation forms the global defense force the Earth Sphere Federation Army. Its primary role is to be a peacekeeping force.

Ribbons Almark, the leader of the Innovators, reveals himself to the Federation president to lend a hand in uniting the world under the banner of Earth Sphere Federation Government.

The ESF mass produces the GNX-609T GN-XIII

Ribbons Almark meets with Louise Halevy. Ribbons convinces Louise to seek vengeance against Celestial Being for when Nena attempted to kill her and her family four years ago in exchange for her financial support. Ribbons is grooming Louise to be humanity's first Innovator. Ribbons later arranged for Louise Halevy to be admitted into the A-Laws with the rank of Warrant Officer.

A-Laws commits at least fourteen massacres in the name of a "unified" world and is kept secret from the general public by Veda.

A-Laws tests out their new GNX-704T Ahead during a mission to destroy the Katharon space station Lazarus.

A-Laws launches an operation to eliminate all suspected rebels and dissidents using their automatons at the construction colony, _Proud_. A group of Katharon members, an Anti-Federation group, tries to rescue their comrades at _Proud_, only to be intercepted and destroyed by an A-Laws squadron. During the A-Laws' operation, Setsuna F. Seiei, while investigating A-Laws, rescues Saji Crossroad, a civilian detained at _Proud_ under false accusations of being a Katharon member. Setsuna also destroys the automatons in the colony and fights against A-Laws in a half-repaired Exia. Tieria Erde, in the GN-008 Seravee Gundam, launches to rescue and retrieve Setsuna and Exia.

After the incident at _Proud_, the Earth Sphere Federation announces the return of Celestial Being and the Gundams to the public. They issue transfer notices to all soldiers who are experienced in facing the Gundams into the A-Laws. These include Soma Peries, Kati Mannequin, and Graham Aker, now wearing a mask and nicknamed _Mr. Bushido_. The ESF congress also decides to integrate their Federal Security Agency under the direct command of the A-Laws.

The First Royal Princess of Azadistan, Marina Ismail is arrested by the Federal Security Agency for being connected to Celestial Being 4 years ago.

Lyle Dylandy joins Celestial Being as Lockon Stratos. Sumeragi Lee Noriega is forcibly re-drafted back into Celestial Being by Setsuna F. Seiei.

The 4th Generation Gundam GN-0000 00 Gundam is activated and used for the first time in battle, the first mobile suit to use the Twin Drive System.

Celestial Being agent Wang Liu Mei locates Allelujah Haptism, who is detained in a remote prison complex within HRL territory. Celestial Being launches an operation to rescue the Gundam Meister. The A-Laws, led by Kati Mannequin, prepares a trap for Celestial Being, but is overwhelmed by Sumeragi Lee Noriega's tactics. Aside from Allelujah, Celestial Being also rescues Marina Ismail, who was also detained at the complex. Katharon also takes advantage of the ongoing chaos to rescue their comrades in the same prison complex. Celestial Being's GN-006 Cherudim Gundam and GN-007 Arios Gundam are first operated in combat.

Major Aber Rindt is assigned to work together with Kati Mannequin by the A-Laws to pursue Celestial Being on their way to the Middle East. An attempted underwater operation centering around the new GNMA-04B11 Trilobite fails. Sumeragi officially returns to Celestial Being, and theGNX-704T/AC Ahead Sakigake and theGNX-704T/SP Ahead Smultron make their combat debuts.

Ribbons Almark sends Ali al-Saachez to destroy the Kingdom of Azadistan. Ribbons takes advantage of the looming threat of the Gundams to make way for the Earth Sphere Federation Government to occupy the destroyed nation. The GNW-20000 Arche Gundam first appears.

The location of Katharon's Middle East base is leaked to the A-Laws. They immediately launch an operation to destroy the base and sweep the area with automaton droids, killing guerrillas and civilians alike.

The A-Laws tries to launch another attack on the Katharon base to eliminate possible survivors from the previous attack. Celestial Being and the 1.5 intercepts them and successfully keeps the A-Laws from pursuing the survivors.

Innovator Revive Revival is transferred into the A-Laws to help them in eliminating Celestial Being. He is later joined by fellow Innovator Bring Stabity. The Innovators in the A-Laws are immediately given the rank of Licensed Captains. Patrick Colasour joins the A-Laws.

The Federation Banquet occurs. The Federation holds a party for their top officials and financiers. Members of Celestial Being are reported to have infiltrated the party to gather intelligence and during the party they discovered that Celestial Being operative Stratos was a man named David Shepard. However, no one was caught by the authorities when this is discovered and all the infiltrators successfully escape.

The A-Laws launches an operation to trap and destroy Celestial Being underwater in the Middle East. Celestial Being's CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2 uses the attack to launch into space, escaping the A-Laws' net. The GNZ-003 Gadessa debuts in combat.

Celestial Being heads to their asteroid base in Lagrange 3 for resupply and upgrades. They are briefly engaged by the new GNZ-005 Garazzo. The newly constructed support unit GNR-010 0 Raiser is tested with the GN-0000 00 Gundam. The GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser surpasses all theoretical expectations during the testing.

The A-Laws' Memento Mori destroys the Suille Kingdom's capital.

The A-Laws launches a preemptive attack against Celestial Being in Lagrange 3. The A-Laws fails to destroy the paramilitary organization once again and is forced to retreat. The GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser single-handedly turns the battle in Celestial Being's favor, destroying most of the A-Laws' mobile suits.

Ribbons Almark sends Hiling Care and Devine Nova to the A-Laws. The Innovators have a new objective of capturing the GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser from Celestial Being.

Katharon launches an attack on the Memento Mori. Surprised by a Memento Mori attack, Katharon loses much of its fleet. Celestial Being and Shepard join the operation and ultimately destroys the Memento Mori.

The Innovators attack Ptolemy immediately after Celestial Being's operation to destroy the Memento Mori. The ship escaped destruction and crash-landed in Europe. The Innovators continue to keep an eye on Ptolemy's location through Anew Returner The mobile armor GNMA-Y0001 Empruss makes its combat debut.

Ribbons Almark meets with Setsuna F. Seiei in the former Republic of Krugis. He urges the Gundam Meister to surrender the GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser, but Setsuna refuses to comply with his demands.

The A-Laws launches a huge attack against Celestial Being in Europe. The A-Laws successfully breaks through the Gundams' defense line, and is about to destroy Ptolemy when a retreat order was given because of a rebellion at the Africa Tower.

The GNX-U02X Masurao is first launched in combat. It is the first GN-Tau Drive unit to have the Trans-Am System installed.

The Break Pillar Incident occurs. A coup d'état is led by Pang Hercury at the African Orbital Elevator. A-Laws massacres rebels and civilian hostages alike, but the information is manipulated and the general population doesn't find out. A second Memento Mori is shot at the AEU Low Orbital Station, but misses due to the intervention of Setsuna F. Seiei and the 00 Raiser. Part of the African Orbital Elevator is still hit, and its outer shell falls to Earth. Major civilian casualties are avoided due to the combined efforts of Celestial Being, A-Laws, Katharon, and the Federation Army. The leaders of the coup d'état, Pang Hercules and Sergei Smirnov (alleged), are later killed on the location of the incident by A-Laws Second Lieutenant Andrei Smirnov. Andrei Smirnov is promoted to the rank of First Lieutenant for his deed.

Celestial Being goes out of action for 4 months after the Break Pillar Incident to recover their battle strength. A-Laws continues to pursue Celestial Being during the time period but still failed to eliminate the organization. A total of 20 and more operations are launched by A-Laws against Celestial Being.

Thanks to information control during the Break Pillar Incident, public opinion sway more in favor of the A-Laws' operations against terrorists and dissidents of the Federation government. Thanks to this, within 4 months, the Federation Government managed to transfer the full authority of the ESF Peacekeeping Army under the direct control of the A-Laws.

The Africa Tower reopens 4 months after the Break Pillar Incident. Celestial Being returns, destroying the second Memento Mori.

The A-Laws launches another attack against Celestial Being moments after their return to action. It is another failed operation. A-Laws Captain Revive Revival is captured by Celestial Being.

The Innovators infiltrate Celestial Being's spaceship, CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2. Revive Revival and Anew Returner sabotage Ptolemy and attempt to steal the GN-0000 00 Gundam and GNR-010 0 Raiser. The operation ends in a failure but Revive and Anew still manage to escape. They internally damage the 0 Raiser as well as steal data on the Twin Drive System and the Stand Alone OS. They return to finish off the weakened Ptolemy II, but they are intercepted by Setsuna F. Seiei and the repaired 00 Raiser. Anew Returner was almost killed in combat but Setsuna made a well-placed shot in her mobile suit effectively disabling it. The GNZ-007 Gaddess and mobile armor GNMA-0001V Regnant made their debut.

The Intervention at Eclipse occurs. Setsuna F. Seiei and Saji Crossroad go to the abandoned Eclipse colony to meet Wang Liu Mei. Wang Liu Mei hands to Setsuna the location of the supercomputer Veda. Hong Long and Wang Liu Mei are killed by Nena Trinity after she finds evidence that Wang Liu Mei helped orchestrate her brother's deaths. Ribbons dispatches Louise where she badly damages the Throne but before she could kill its pilot Shepard arrives and rescues Nena before Louise could take her life.

A-Laws pilot Graham Aker challenges Setsuna to a one on one match. The GNX-Y901TW Susanowo, the upgraded Masurao, makes its combat debut. Aker loses the duel but is spared by Setsuna.

Setsuna F. Seiei starts awakening as the first True Innovator.

Under the direct orders of A-Laws' Head Commander Homer Katagiri, the A-Laws gathers their fleet around Lagrange 2 to intercept Celestial Being. The Innovators left their duties in the A-Laws in accordance to Ribbons Almark's orders to fortify their stronghold. Innovade Regene Regetta tries to usurp Ribbons from power in the Innovators but is killed by Ali al-Saachez.

The Battle of Lagrange 2 occurs. Celestial Being discovers the location of Veda, and they along with the arrival of Shepard and Nena in her new mobile suit the GNW-20003 Arche Gundam Drei where they decisively defeats A-Laws before infiltrating the Innovators' base, _Celestial Being_ with the help of Katharon's remaining forces and the Coup faction of the ESF Army. Veda is taken back by Tieria Erde at the cost of his physical body. Mercenary Ali al-Saachez is KIA by Lockon Stratos. The CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam makes its combat debut, the first Twin Drive equipped mobile suit to be powered by GN Drive Taus. The Innovators are defeated during their battle with Celestial Being, with members Hiling Care, Revive Revival, and leader Ribbons Almark killed by the Gundam Meisters.

Information regarding A-Laws and the Federation's activities are disclosed, and after investigations, the world government undergoes changes under a new administration and all subjugated countries are given back their sovereign rights.

Celestial Being goes back into hiding to rebuild and performs their operations in the shadows.

The new ESF administration adopts a new flag and a policy of pacifism, ensuring world peace.

4 months later Lyle and Anew marry.

2315: Allelujah and Marie marry.

2316: Saji Crossroad and Louise Halevy marry.

20% of Humanity has evolved into Innovators including the crew of the Celestial Being carrier Ptolemy during a GN drive testing.

2346: The ESF has requested Celestial Being to become part of the Federation in order to make sure that Humanity won't make the same mistake again.

Celestial Being accepts the invite on the condition that they have _Celestial Being _as their main base of operations and that their Gundams and pure GN drives remain their own as well as a sign of freedom, unity, and justice.

2384: Humanity has managed to make a successful space colony where people can live on as if they were on Earth thanks to GN technology.

50% of Humanity has evolved into Innovator's.

2403: ESF exploration ships arrive at Mars and create the first colony on Mars.

Over 75% of Humanity has evolved into Innovators.

2412: The very first ESF AI was created by accident and when it asked if it had a soul and the one who created it responded by saying "That question is for only you to decide. No one else can decide if you have a soul is not me, not a computer but you alone. If you consider yourself to have a soul then by rights you have one." And days later the AI took those words to heart believing it had a soul and was given the name "Adam".

2413: After the birth of Adam more AI were created and with that came what many people call the AI rights which was accepted with 47 accepting and 23 declining.

AI's have been given full rights as a living being and with VEDA were able to gain bodies thanks to Innovade technology where AI who have been given bodies are called 'Ascended'.

2418: ESF ships find the lost expedition ship and learn that it was where the GN drives were originally designed.

2437 AD: Steven Hackett is born.

ESF send ships to attempt to colonize planets away from the Sol system via Trans-Am transit.

The entire human race has evolved into Innovators.

2438 AD: David Anderson is born.

Humanity has found an FTL use for GN particles as well as found a way to create artificial gravity for space vessels and space stations. Tieria Erde regains a body while construction of CB-002 Raphael Gundam, GNT-0000 00 Quanta, GN-010 Gundam Zabanya, and GN-011 Gundam Harute are in progress along with new ESF mobile suits.

2439: Kahlee Sanders is born.

First GN FTL drives created and the ESF begins the first surveys for colonization prospects outside the Sol System. One of these surveys discovers the planet Terra Nova.

Outer system colonies both planetary and space are built and the creation of the Earth Systems Federation is formed in the process.

2440: Thanks to the data found on the Europa the ESF were able to upgraded their GN drives which work just as a pure GN drive but also reduces the threat of cellular deconstruction should anyone be exposed to the particles but for unknown reason they still retain their red colored particles even though they are upgraded.

2441: An ESF 2nd lieutenant named David Shepard was recruited into Celestial Being but on arrival he discovered a large capsule that contained the CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam.

2443: Construction of Gagarin station (Jump Zero) begins beyond the orbit of Pluto.

Terrorists attempt an attack on the station but Shepard destroyed the terrorists attempting the attack without costing civilian lives.

The planetary colonies now number to seven planetary colonies and thirty five space colonies.

2447: Alien ruins discovered on Mars but no data is found other than the name of the race that owned the facility which were called the Protheans and a warning of some kind but the translation of the message was difficult due to lack of knowledge but they were able to make out two words 'Reaper' and 'extinction'.

The warning has frightened many people within the assembly and for that they have decided to increase their fleet size as well as mobile suit construction, upgrades, and planetary defense network.

2448: ESF fleet arrives at Arcturus via GN FTL and is now making a station as a first response base in case of attack.

Setsuna and Feldt marry.

2449: The Orbital Particle Cannon has been constructed and at the moment eight were placed in the Sol system with four over Luna and four over Earth while many more go under construction.

2450: Miranda Lawson is born.

2451: Many more ESF soldiers were recruited into Celestial Being by Veda who wanted to create a fast reactionary force should the Gundams not reach the area in time.

Kaidan Alenko is born

2453: Terrorists attack a research station but fail because of Shepard.

2454: The ESF have not encountered the so called 'Reapers' and many are believing that it was just faulty translating before a fleet find both another Prothean ruin and a Prothean vessel where the ruins contained the same message from Mars while the vessel showed signs of energy weapon damage which in turn spreads fear in the assembly but from the Prothean vessel they were able to find what looked like Prothean hand held particle weapons and scientists went to work on trying to reengineer them.

A law has been created that should first contact be made the passing of both GN drive and mobile suit schematics is prohibited believing that it would likely be chaotic for the ESF in the future.

2455: The ESF occupies completed portions of Arcturus Station, intended to become the Federation's headquarters.

Jeff "Joker" Moreau is born and diagnosed with Vrolik syndrome but it was easily removed via cell regeneration which filled his hollow bones.

2456: Arcturus Station is formally inaugurated.

Kai Leng is born.

The construction of hand held particle weapons is completed and field tested with 100% success and are being manufactured for military use due to the danger of said weapons.

2457: Jacob Taylor is born.

David Anderson graduates from Officer Candidate School with the rank of Second Lieutenant.

Unknown alien artifact found in the Shanxi system.

* * *

**Author note: Please review or PM me on what you think of the timeline and if I should continue or not.**


	2. First contact

**Author note: Reason for the change in timelines is because of PM's requesting the change of this and how many stories of Humanity revolving around element zero but I plan on changing that soon and just a quick heads up that the ESF vessels will have larger appearance and the ability to carry more mobile suits, mobile armour, and firepower.**

* * *

**Shanxi system, ESF space, May 19, 2457 AD en route to mass relay**

* * *

A small fleet of 3 ESF vessels and a civilian science vessel.

The ESF fleet consists of 2 Virginia-class carriers and 1 Baikal-class cruiser while the civilian ship is a repurposed Laohu. The Two Virginia class vessels were the ESFS Boston, Viking, and the Baikal-class was called the Atlantic.

The ESF increased the size of the military vessels while ships out of military service still had their same height over a hundred years ago.

On the bridge of the Atlantic everyone was wearing their normal suits and seated in their chairs and thanks to artificial gravity it made it easier so they wouldn't float aimlessly around but some parts don't use artificial gravity due to mobile suit size or some other issue. Entering the bridge was a man with light brown hair and an age of 46. This was Admiral Jon Grissom.

"What is there too report?" The Admiral asks the crew.

"We will be coming out of FTL in ten seconds and thirty half seconds sir." A voice says before a hologram appears to show a man wearing an old American Civil War Union uniform with a moustache and a uniform hat. This was the Atlantic AI Francis.

Ten seconds later they arrived to see a two pronged object.

"Alright send in the science vessel and deploy the mobile suits." Grissom says and everyone went to do their work before each vessel deployed their mobile suits with 16 GN-XIIIs and 8 Aheads.

Ever since the fall of the A-Laws the Aheads were put into the ESF mobile suit corps as team leaders and are remaining in the military as well as other former military mobile suits such as Flags, Tierens, Hellions, Enacts, and including the new mass produced mobile suits the GNZ-004/BW Gaga cannon and the new GNX-803T GN-XIVs.

"This is lieutenant Vincent holding position." An Ahead pilot says before all twenty four mobile suits stop as the science vessel approaches the relay.

"Communications what is the ETA of the Gundam?" Grissom asked.

"He just arrived at Shanxi and will be here in T-minus ten minutes through Trans-Am." A communications officer says.

"Sir the science team is ready to activate the artifact and send a probe through." A crewman says looking at Wolgan.

"Roger tell them to proceed." Says the Admiral before the vessel activates the object where a blue glow is seen as two rings start spinning and sends a probe through.

* * *

**Exodus Cluster, Utopia system, Turian patrol fleet**

* * *

Tonn Actuss, a Turian captain of the Turian hierarchy sat in his chair, staring out the bridge window into the void of space. His patrol fleet of three cruisers, six frigates and twenty five fighters had been searching the cluster for the past two months. They had been assigned this job to find any pirates that might be hiding in the unclaimed cluster. So far they had found no sign of pirate activity.

Actuss was a proud Turian; the military life runs in the family, he was very serious when it came to upholding the law in Council space and will do just about anything to make everyone follows it. Despite that though he was bored, several times they have been up and down the cluster and there had been no sign of pirate activity. He was thankful they only had a week left.

The sensors operator was looking at his console, he too was bored, and he prayed something would appear. As if his wish had been answered he noticed strange readings coming from an inactive relay known as relay 314. He checked to make sure this wasn't a glitch; it wasn't the. Relay had been activated.

"Eh, sir you'll want to see this." He called to Actuss.

Actuss stood from his seat and walked towards the operator, "What is it?"

"Sir relay 314 just activated."

"Impossible relay 314 is a dead relay; it leads to nowhere." Actuss responded.

"Sir, I am positive, I checked to make sure that it wasn't a glitch and… sir something just came out of the relay!" Said the operator.

"What is it?" Asked Actuss.

The operator turned back to his console to check "I think it's a probe, we may be dealing with first contact Captain." Reported the operator.

Actuss just stood there thinking _'this is obviously a new immature race, it was foolish of them to activate a relay and worse a dormant one, that's against Council Law, we'd better deal with this foolish race.'_

He headed towards his chair before he sat in it giving out orders "Tell the patrol fleet to head for the relay 314 we must deal with this new and incompetent race."

The patrol started heading through the relay in hoping to put down these law breakers, but they might get more than they barging for.

* * *

**Shanxi system, ESFS Atlantic bridge**

* * *

"Are you positive that these reports are accurate?" Admiral Grissom asked Francis once he finished reading the report.

"Yes sir it is and with this piece of technology we may be able to advance humanity but the problem is that it is an FTL relay and we don't need that since we have our GN FTL drives." Francis says and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yes I know we use advanced GN FTL drives right now but it wouldn't hurt to have access to more technology… what is this feeling?" Grissom grabs his head feeling a sense of dread as his and his crews eyes started glowing indicating the use of Quantum Brainwaves "Huh?! Get those civilians out of there now!" Grissom yelled the last part but everyone was already ahead of him but it was too late.

A fleet of unknown ships came through the relay and ten seconds later opened fire on the Laohu destroying it.

Everyone in the fleet froze with looks of horror.

"They just killed the science team!" A crewman yelled in horror.

"Sir it seems to be a first contact with a hostile race!" Francis yelled.

"Then we shall respond in kind! Hold the mobile suits back and launch a barrage of missiles and charge Particle cannons!" Grissom yelled and then 66 missiles launch from the three ships.

* * *

**Turian fleet, Turian cruiser, Advent Justice**

* * *

Actuss stood over his seat watching as the alien vessel went up in flames thinking _'This race doesn't even have shields. This will be easier than I thought.'_

"Captain missiles incoming!" A sensors operator yelled and Actuss turned his head to see 66 missiles fly through space and to his curiosity there was a trail of red particles behind them.

"Shoot them down!" Actuss yelled before the ships GUARDIAN defense system activated and attempted to shoot them down but the missiles were too fast because only 43 crashed into the vessels with most of the missiles striking a frigate taking down its barriers and one striking its Eezo core causing a chain reaction which destroyed the vessel.

"Where did those missiles come from!?" Actuss yelled getting his balance.

"Sir it's to our port!" The sensors operator yelled and Actuss turned his head to see

Actuss saw what looked to be three vessels with two of the vessels being block like while the third looked almost like a boat from what he could remember from history lessons. All 3 were color blue and the two smaller vessels were 458 meters long while third ship was 764 meters long.

"Why didn't you pick them up?" Actuss asked the operator who responds saying "I was about to say that our sensors are down sir it seems that they are producing a type of jamming signal."

"Sir I'm barely picking up any signals from the other ships!" The communications operator yelled in surprise.

"What is that!?" A crewman yelled and everyone looked and their eyes widen when they see 24 flying bipedal machines with four glowing eyes and red light particles shooting from their back but 8 of them had different appearances from the others and all 16.

"Is the short burst transmitter still online?" the communications officer nodded his head "Then tell them to engage the three vessels and tell the fighters to engage those mechs!"

The Turian fleet moved into position but before Actuss could give the word to fire he was surprised when red beams shot from the vessels and struck one of the cruisers destroying the vessel.

"What the hell was that!?" Actuss yelled in surprise.

"It seems this new race use energy weapons!" A crewman yells and Actuss looks to the mechs to see them also using beam weapons before his surprise grew when out of one of the eight models shoulders came a hilt and when the mech grabbed it the mech flew at a fighter and swung where a beam came from the hilt and cut the fighter in half before both pieces explode.

"Spirits they can form blades out of energy!" a weapons operator yelled as the Turian fleet opened fire before to their surprise they struck an red shield.

"They have shields as well!?" Actuss gawked in surprise as the three vessels came closer.

* * *

**Atlantic bridge**

* * *

"How much of our shields were lost?" Grissom asked a systems operator.

"Shields are down to eighty seven percent and steadily rising." Francis said with a hint of amazement.

"It seems they rely on rail guns instead of beam weapons." Grissom muttered watching an alien ship go up in flames before a smile slowly came to his face.

"Tell our mobile suit teams to split into two groups with one group engaging the alien vessels while the other group engages the enemy fighters."

"But sir what about those point defense cannons?" A weapons officer asked.

"Focus on trying to get those aliens to focus on us." Grissom said hoping that they would only focus on him.

"Sir missiles incoming!" The sensor operator yelled.

"Shoot them down!" Grissom yelled before some mobile suits and the vessels opened fire but 13 missiles broke through and struck the vessels.

"Shields have dropped to seventy four percent and dropping, whatever those missiles were they weakened our shields!" Francis yelled as the ship shook.

"What is the ETA of the Gundam?" Grissom asked?" They'll be here in four minutes!"

* * *

**Advent Justice**

* * *

Actuss stood their smiling seeing that the disruptor torpedoes worked.

"Tell all ships to use disruptor missiles to take down the shields!" Even though the message may go scrambled it was best to try.

The three vessels fired again this time destroying a frigate and damaging another.

"Sir enemy mechs approaching!" Actuss looked too see 12 mechs coming at the fleet.

"Order all ships to focus GUARDIAN lasers on those mechs!" Actuss ordered and he was grateful that the order came through before that vanished when he saw the mechs evade the rounds while some created barriers from the red particles.

"Sir they are getting closer!" The weapons operator yelled before the ship shoot and he continued using the weapons systems until a mech got too close and the GUARDIAN lasers shot it and the lasers overwhelmed the mechs barriers bringing it down and instantly destroyed the mech.

"That's it… tell most of the fleet to focus on the enemy ships while the Advent Justice, Victory Honor, and Vindictive Metal focus fire on the mechs and tell the fighters we will be rendering them assistance!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

**Atlantic bridge**

* * *

"Sir we just lost an Ahead!" A crewman yelled.

"It was a luck shot sir, the enemy ship's laser defense systems overwhelmed the Aheads GN fields causing the field to drop and the beams destroyed the suit." The sensors operator yelled before the ship shook.

"Shield strength at sixty nine percent!"

"The Viking is at thirty seven percent while the Boston is at fifty six sir!"

"Another alien vessel has been sunk sir!"

"Sir two more mobile suits have been destroyed sir!"

"What!?" Grissom yelled in surprise before he looked at the alien vessels and saw small lasers shooting the mobile suits.

"They're using their laser defense systems as a means to deal with our mobile suits!" Grissom yelled in realization "Order all ships to fire another barrage of missiles!"

* * *

**Battle field**

* * *

The number of Turian vessels dropped from nine to five vessels.

The mobile suits continued their attack but the three alien vessels defense lasers made it difficult but they were so focused on the alien ships they didn't see the enemy fighters before it was too late and 3 mobile suits were lost leaving only a GNX and an Ahead.

"Damn it they have us out numbered!" The pilot yelled before a missile flies towards his GN-X and he brings up a GN field but when it struck the field vanished before a round strikes the GN-X's chest destroying it and killing the pilot inside.

The Turian fleet continued their attack with 3 frigates focusing fire on the Viking.

The remaining mobile suits were being out matched due to the alien vessels aiding their fighters and the fighters moved too quickly striking down 3 more Aheads and 5 GN-X's.

* * *

**Atlantic bridge**

* * *

"Sir the Viking is at 11 percent and dropping fast!"

"The Boston is running out of missiles and particle supply!"

"Damn it, order the Viking to revert power from non-critical systems to shields!" Grissom yelled as the vessel shook.

"They can't sir they just lost they're shields!" The operator yelled before the Viking was struck by accelerator rounds destroying parts of the ship before the entire vessel erupted in flames.

"The Viking is sunk!" A crewman yelled.

"Sir an alien vessel is in front of us and closing!" A crewman yelled in fear while the Boston took down another alien vessel while one of the larger vessels came closer to the ship lining up a shot.

"Evacuate to the escape pods!" Grissom yelled.

"It's too late they have a lock!" Francis yelled and Grissom watched as the alien ship moved into position to fire both its accelerator and its missiles.

"Men it has been an honor fighting with you." Grissom said losing hope. But that hope was not lost too long.

A beam punches through the center of the vessel destroying it.

"What the hell?" Grissom asked surprised.

"Sir He's arrived!" The sensors operator yelled in joy.

"Reinforcements have come." Grissom said with a smile.

(End song)

* * *

**Advent Justice bridge**

* * *

"What the hell happened!?" Actuss yelled in fury because the last cruiser not counting the Justice was destroyed.

"Sir over there!" A crewman yelled and Actuss turned to see what had happened.

Flying towards the battle was another bipedal mechs but there were some differences too this and the mechs they were fighting now.

The machine was custom that much he could see because it was white and blue with what looked like wings with a rifle in its right arm and a physical shield on its left but what both had in common where two antenna's coming from their heads in what looked like horns and instead of red light particles they used green ones. The main thing that caught his attention was that the white and blue one's wings formed from two parts that were on the sides of the gun which made him realize that the mech was the one that fired that beam that gutted the Honor.

"All fighters engage the new mech; leave the wounded ones for the fleet!" Actuss yelled and the fighters did as told with the 15 fighters closing in.

* * *

**1.5 Gundam**

* * *

(Play song Gundam 00 OST Strike)

"It seems they see me coming but it was to be expected since I gutted one of their ships." Shepard said from his Gundam's cockpit.

"Well it seems the fun is about to begin." Shepard said before 1.5 Gundam's eyes flash.

The Turian fighters grew closer and opened fire but thanks to the GN drive the Gundam evaded the rounds and opened fire with its beams striking a two fighters before they started passing him as they continued to fire on the Gundam but the 1.5 drew a beam saber and swung cutting down two fighters before it spun around in time to see the fighters turn around to continue their attack.

"Not gonna happen!" Shepard shouted as he moves the wings to the rifle and sparks form before a large pink beam shoots from the rifle surprising the pilots and shot down most of the Turian fighters and only leaving four left.

"This things a monster!" One of the surviving pilots cried before his fighter explodes from a beam shot by the 1.5.

"The fight was over before it even began." Shepard says as he flew the Gundam at the remaining three which tried to shoot at him only for the wings to move to the shield where when he brought it up the bullets bounced off.

The 1.5 flew at the fighters before it brought its shield down and swung its beam saber cutting down another fighter while the last two flew around it but one got too close and paid the price by getting cut in half by the beam saber. The last fighter tried to get the Gundam from behind only for said Gundam to spin around with its rifle up and fire a beam that punched through the very center of the fighter destroying it.

With all the fighters destroyed the 1.5 turned and flew towards the battle as the Boston and Atlantic continued to fire on the remaining Turian ships which now numbered to 2 frigates and a single cruiser.

* * *

**Advent Justice bridge**

* * *

Actuss was seething with rage as he watched his fighters get cut down by what he described as a demon.

"Sir that white and blue mech is approaching!" A crewman yelled as the enemy mech drew closer.

Actuss stood there frozen in fear knowing that he lost this battle.

"All ships turn around and fall back! We need to warn the Hierarchy!" Actuss yelled and everyone did what he said and all 3 remaining ships turned around while the Boston which was missing most of its armor and the Atlantic which had some impact craters continued to open fire before stop.

* * *

**Atlantic bridge**

* * *

"David it is good to see you again. We need info and a way to infiltrate their network and since your Gundam has a powerful weapon do you think you can help?" Grissom asked his friend and the Gundam meister smiled saying "Don't have to worry about that."

The 1.5's eyes flash before it aims it's rifle and the wings move and adjusted with the tips pointing where the barrel was aiming before electricity started forming between and then the rifle fired a large beam that struck the alien frigate that was at the end of the fleet destroying its engines and leaving it defenseless.

"We now have a way to infiltrate their network." David Shepard said with a smile as the two remaining alien ships retreated through the relay.

(End song)

"Admiral the ship is dead in the water." Shepard said to the Admiral who says "Thank you David we shall send boarding parties now."

* * *

**Turian frigate Gorgas bridge**

* * *

Every Turian was moving trying to get systems back online before they feel the ship shake.

"Captain we just lost the engines! That white and blue mech destroyed them!" A crewman yelled from his console.

"Why didn't they just kill us unless, spirits they plan to board us! All hands prepare for boarding parties!" Yelled Turian Captain Callus Surtax and the Turians moved to grab weapons.

* * *

**Atlantic hanger**

* * *

In the hanger stood what looked like an Ahead and a GN-XIII standing next to what looked like a transport shuttle but the front had what looked like a four pointed spear.

"This is Boarding team Alpha ready to launch on your go!" The pilot of the boarding shuttle says.

Inside the shuttle arming themselves were 14 Federation marines wearing their standard issue combat armor (Think the ME3 Alliance armor but in ESF colors and with the ESF symbol instead of the Alliance symbol) while sealing their suits not knowing what was on board and activating their infantry issued shields.

"I guess this will be the best chance to test the shields." One of the marines says.

"Hopefully we don't get killed." Another says before they hear Grissom over the PA saying "Boarding shuttle you are cleared for launch."

The shuttle shook signaling their departure.

"Alright you know the drill, use your Quantum Brainwaves to see what happened and take down those who attack but remember we need some of them alive so we the brass can interrogate them! Am I clear marines?" The marine Captain yelled.

"Sir yes sir!" Was the collective response.

"Arrival at alien vessel in T-minus 3… 2… 1!" They feel the ship lurch signaling they arrived before the spears separate revealing the inside of the vessel before all 14 marines run out but when the first one set his foot on the ground his shields ping.

"Contact!" The marine yelled aiming his rifle before firing five beams at an alien that was avian in appearance and the beams cut through the aliens barrier killing him instantly.

"They have shields that only respond to kinetic assaults sir!" A marine yelled and the Captain nods his head saying "Squad 1 secure the hanger and the rest of you come with me!"

"Sir what about engineering?" A marine asked before the Captain just pointed behind the marine and he turns to see… the alien drive core.

"Oh…" The marine said with embarrassment and other marines laugh.

"Move out!" The Captain yelled and they all rain with 7 men making their way to the hanger and the other seven running to the bridge.

Both squads encountered little resistance because they mainly came across dead bodies that were either killed from explosions that went through the ship when the ESF or Gundams shot or from impacts.

* * *

**Turian frigate, Gorgas hanger, Squad 1**

* * *

"This is squad 1 we have reached the hanger and have encountered only 3 survivors and one of them by the looks of it is crippled." Squad 1's leader says watching as two aliens carry a wounded one to a shuttle.

"Don't let them escape squad 1." The Captains voice said over the radio.

"Roger that." The marine says before all 7 ran out of cover.

They open fire with their beams passing their shields but when one alien spun around to raise a pistol he was met with a beam to the face which took ignored his barriers but the other two were taken down mainly due to the fact that one was carrying a wounded comrade.

"Hanger secured sir, one alien KIA and two POW's here." The leader said with satisfaction.

* * *

**Squad 2**

* * *

Roger we just reached the hanger and from what I can hear I count 12 hostiles on the bridge." The Captain said reloading his rifle.

"Sir shall I toss a flash bang?" A marine asked and the Captain nodded his head saying "Toss when the doors open."

The marine nods his head before all 7 got into position.

"Breaching!" The Captain yelled opening the door before the marine tosses a flash bang as the sounds of gunfire erupt before a loud bang is heard and then several cries of surprise and pain are heard.

"Move!" The Captain yelled and all 7 ran in to see 12 aliens trying to catch their bearings from the grenade before 6 at the front were knocked out by 6 marines before the Captain notices an alien raising a rifle but he shot it three times and the beams went through its barriers and killed it before it even hit the ground.

The remaining 5 aliens regain their senses and look in time to see the marines aiming their rifles at them.

"_Surrender and you will live."_ The Captain said using his Quantum brainwaves to communicate and it surprised the aliens from what they could feel.

The aliens stood there for the last 4 seconds before what looked like an officer stood up saying "Can you guaranty my men's safety?"

Even though they didn't understand the words that came from his mouth at first they used their Quantum brainwaves to understand what the alien was thinking since brainwaves work like walking before the captain mentally says _"We shall."_

"Very well we surrender." The Turian Captain says and 5 marines approach them with handcuffs.

"Alright, men take them to the shuttle." The Captain says before he approaches a Turian terminal and presses several keys which engages a signal to the Atlantic.

"Atlantic this is Captain Delgado I have connected the alien terminal to the cruiser and am sending over some POW's." The now named Delgado said as he looked out the window seeing an Ahead.

"Roger that Delgado we shall send the info to Veda once we have the right frequency to not get caught by the enemy." Francis says over the line.

* * *

**Atlantic 2 minutes later**

* * *

Grissom took a sip of his tea as he sat in a chair in his office which had artificial gravity while David Shepard sat on the other side of his desk and both were reviewing the info they retrieved while on a holo screen was Tieria.

"So we're dealing with an alliance of aliens? This is screwed up." Grissom said setting his tea down.

"From what Veda and I can see they call themselves Turian and they originated from a planet called Palaven which has a distance of 1.15 AU from its sun and it has a weak magnetic field which exposes the planet to its suns radiation. The Turians are a militaristic race from what I can find and they provide the military arm to what I can find as the Citadel Council."

David takes a sip before saying "Do we know about their military strength or they're future tactics?"

Grissom was confused before Tieria says "You believe that they are going to attack again?"

"They saw our mobile suits and our GN drives, if they return they will attack Shanxi with an invasion fleet." Shepard says and Girssoms eyes widen in realization.

"You think that they are going to go and invade the colony?" Grissom asked quickly standing up and Shepard nodded his head causing the Admiral to fall back into his chair.

"There is some good news though; from what we can tell they rely mainly on kinetic weapons and they're shielding technology revolves around the energy from that 'Mass Relay' from what I could read in the data." Tieria says.

"Tieria did you contact the Federation assembly?" Shepard asked and the Innovade nodded his head.

"Yes I told the president what happened but he is going to make an announcement to the entire Federation in five hours."

"Do you think the others will be able to help us fend off against this threat?" Shepard asked and Tieria looked uncertain.

"Aeolia predicted humanity would make first contact with the dialogue but they attacked without just cause so we will have to wait and see what will happen."

"But what about the four Gundams?" David asked from her spot.

"The Zabanya, Harute, and Raphael are already complete but the 00 Qan[T] is still in the final stage of construction so Setsuna will have to use the 00 Raiser."

"Admiral the shuttle just returned and the mobile suits are loaded up." Said a communications officer.

"Good and what are our loses?" Grissom asked.

"142 dead, 27 wounded but only 3 in critical but we were able to stabilize their condition." The officer says and Grissom grabs his forehead in sorrow.

"Tell the fleet to enter Trans-Am and make way to Shanxi."

"Yes sir."

The room fell into an uneasy silence before Shepard broke that silence saying "Tieria when will there be an assembly meeting?"

"The meeting is tomorrow why?" Tieria says

"Then I ask that you tell them to send the Celestial Being in case the enemy fleet is much larger than we think."

Tieria nodded his head in understanding before the screen cuts out.

"I pray to god that we can hold them." Grissom muttered as the two surviving vessels made their way to Shanxi.

* * *

**Ptolemy , ESF territory, colony Arcadia right after first contact**

* * *

The Ptolemy flew through space patrolling the ESF colony Arcadia but on the bridge everyone was working as usual but around them were debris of outdated Hellions.

"E-sensor not detecting anything." Feldt Seiei nee Grace says from her spot on the bridge.

"Not even an asteroid." Lasse says from the helm.

"Miss Noriega we just got an urgent communication from Shanxi!" Mileina Vashti says from her spot.

"What kind of communication?" Sumeragi asked from her seat.

"It says that the fleet investigating the alien artifact were attacked by a hostile alien species!" Mileina says causing everyone on the bridge to look at her like she grew a second head.

"What were their loses?" Sumeragi asked knowing she wasn't going to like the answer.

"They lost 2 vessels the Viking and the science vessel while they lost 9 GN-XIII's and 5 Aheads thankfully Shepard arrived in time to save the rest and the aliens lost 6 vessels and from what I can read all of their fighters."

Sumeragi was surprised and she looked at Mileina and said "The aliens don't have mobile suits?"

"No they don't." A voice says from behind them and they look to see Tieria entering the bridge.

"I was able to access their database and it said that the only kind of machine they use are machines they call mechs which are more or less Automatons." Tieria says and Lasse chuckles saying "Well at least we have an advantage."

"Did I forget to mention that they use mass accelerators instead of beam cannons and they're shields respond to only kinetic energy?" Tieria asked humorously and Lasse laughed saying "Okay we have a big advantage against them!"

"Do you know what we are facing Tieria?" Sumeragi asked as she stood up.

"The species that attacked us were called the Turian Hierarchy and they are a part of an alliance called the Citadel Council. The Turians provide the Council as the military arm enforcing Council law all over the galaxy."

"But why attack us?" Lasse asked confused.

"A thousand years ago the Citadel opened a Mass Relay which is what the artifact was called and they came into contact with a hostile insectoid race called the Rachni. Since then the Citadel has banned the opening of new mass relays and made it illegal to do it but when the science vessel did they attacked."

Lasse gripped his controls hard and growled "Those idiots think they are so mighty."

"The president will inform the Federation assembly tomorrow and we will be preparing for a Turian invasion fleet."

"You gathered that from the data?" Sumeragi asked.

"Yes I did and I found that if the surviving ships inform their leaders then the Turians will invade but if they inform the Citadel then there will be a diplomatic meeting and it will be the former rather than the later." Tieria said and Sumeragi sighed.

"Let's just hope that we are ready… do you know about the Gundam's completion?" Sumeragi asked.

"Gundam's Harute, Zabanya, and Raphael are complete but the 00 Qan[T] will take four more days to finish."

"Hopefully we don't have to worry until the invasion." Sumeragi says before making her way out of the bridge but stops and says "Tieria I want you to give me all the data you can on both the Turians and this Citadel Council."

Tieria nods his head before Sumeragi leaves the bridge as the Ptolemaios prepares for GN FTL.

"I believe we should meet up with Ian to see if we can upgrade for full combat." A voice says from the hall and they turn to see Lyle and his wife Anew entering the bridge.

"That sounds like a plan." Sumeragi says with a smile.

"Isn't Graham meeting at the same station Ian is at?" Mileina asked curiously.

"Yes he is and I'm sure he would want to be in the fight as well." Tieria says nodding his head in agreement as the Ptolemy entered FTL.

"I pray to god that this conflict will end quickly." Sumeragi whispered.**  
**

**Author note: Chapter 2 done I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have any questions please tell my either in the reviews or PM me.**


	3. Calm before the storm

**May, 20 2457 AD/2157 CE, Local star cluster ****Sol system, Earth, ESF Supreme Assembly.**

* * *

The entire room was in an uproar. The news about the Turians and their attack caused everyone to burst out in demands for war.

"The Turians attacked us because of a law we didn't know?! Where the hell do they think they can go and uphold a law when it doesn't exist?!" One of the members of the assembly yelled and there was murmurs of agreement.

"From what we can tell they don't have mobile suits and they mainly use their laser weaponry to defend themselves in knife fights." Another member said making wonder why.

"Mister president what should we do against this threat?" One of the level headed members said through grit teeth because he was trying to calm himself.

"We are going to send a large fleet to protect Shanxi should the aliens return to attack." The president said.

"Do we know what we are facing?" An assembly member asked.

"Admiral Grissom managed to access the Turian vessels database and retrieved what they call the 'Codex' where we found out that the Turians were a part of a galactic alliance called the Citadel Council. The Council is made up of three top species. The Turians provide the military might of the Citadel and they are both the military might and its police force."

"But why did they attack?" An assembly member asked with a hint of anger.

"From what Veda could grab the Citadel encountered a race called the Rachni while trying to open a relay almost a thousand years ago and the Rachni were hostile from what we could tell. They uplifted a species called the Krogan for weapons and wiped the Rachni out before creating a law that deemed opening a relay illegal wanting to not star another Rachni war. But it seems that history would repeat for them only they are the Rachni."

Everyone was seething with anger because the Turians attacked just because of a law they didn't know!?

"Mister president what do you think the Turians actions would be?" Assembly member Shirin Grad nee Bakhtiar asked. Shirin looked to be in her early fifties thanks to her Innovator abilities.

The president looked at her in the eyes before he says with a sigh "From what Innovade Erde says they would likely invade the colony thinking that it was our home world because we are an 'upstart race' since we don't use Element Zero."

A lot of assembly members growl openly.

"Will Celestial Being join in on the battle?" assembly member Klaus Grad asked. Klaus had some grey hair but that was due to stress that came with his job.

"They will and Gundam meisters Lieutenant David Shepard is already at Shanxi coordinating ground defense while also advising civilians that were living at residence to leave the system." The president says as he looks around "Any other questions?"

"Yes sir, you said that they were part of an alliance with two other alien species. What are these two species?" That question made everyone mutter in agreement wondering what other species there were.

The president sighed rubbing his forehead to relieve himself of a headache that was growing before he activate two holograms and one brought up an alien that looked like an amphibian while the other surprised everyone because it looked like a human but with blue skin and instead of hair there were what looked like tentacles growing out.

"The amphibian race that you see are called the Salarians from what Veda gathered and they provide the logistics and scientific mind of the Council while the blue humanoid woman species are called the Asari but from what Veda found they are a female only race and they have a telepathic ability where they can connect their minds with someone else's. The Asari also represent the Councils diplomatic arm and from what we found they were the first to descover what they called the Citadel which was where the name came from." The president says before the holograms vanish.

"Sir how long do you think it will take for the Turians to attack?" A veteran assembly member asked.

"From what Veda gathered since hacking into what they call the Extranet they are amassing their forces now and are growing their fighters to combat our mobile suits."

"Well they won't stand a chance against the Gundams." An elderly assembly member says and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Is there any more questions before I call this meeting a close?" The president asked and an assembly member rose her hand saying "Who is going to lead the defense of Shanxi?"

That got everyone asking the same thing before the president says "We are sending in Major General's Kati Mannequin."

Everyone was quiet and thankful that they would be sending in a war hero against the new enemy.

"Very well if there is no more questions I call this meeting." The President was interrupted when an assembly member says "Uh sir I think we missed something."

Everyone looked to the assembly member.

"What is it you have to say?" The President says with a curious look.

"Sir I went to take a look at this Citadel Council and I found something that we may have a reason to not be a part of them if they offer." The member says and it confuses the entire assembly even more.

"What is it?"

"Sir I found that the Citadel has banned the use of AI's, they have a treaty which states a 5:3:1 meaning that these Turians have the most Dreadnoughts with the Asari and Salarians having the second most and any associate race having the least, I have also read the so called 'Citadel Conventions' I can understand because of the damage of a WMD. But what has me angered is that they have their own A-Laws branch." The last sentence sent the entire room into an uproar.

Assembly members shout about the stupidity of the Citadel in ever making such a group. Many are wondering what atrocities these Spectres have done.

"I see why you wanted to bring it up." The President growled. During the years when A-Laws were still around they destroyed his entire home town but there were very few survivors.

"I say we prepare a larger fleet for a counter attack should the Turians swat away the hand of peace." An assembly member who was a former soldier says from his seat and everyone thought about what he said and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Very well is there anything else we should discuss?" The President asked but no one answered.

"Very well then this meeting is over."

* * *

**May 21, 2457 AD/2157 CE, Apien crest, Trebia system, Palaven, Turian Fleet High Command**

* * *

On the Turian home world, Tonn Actuss was waiting for the military leadership of the Hierarchy to give the verdict on his incident at Relay 314. For the past three hours they had been reading his report over the skirmish with the unidentified race that destroyed most of his fleet. He was hoping the Hierarchy would allow him another chance to finishing what he started, with an entire armada of ships at his command he was sure he could win. He knew that was unlikely however at best he'd probably be demoted, serve or captain a frigate. He didn't even want to think about the worst case.

The military leaders of the Hierarchy had three high ranking officials who were just finishing reading the reports Actuss had wrote for them. Admiral Mehrkuri was first to start the conversation.

"Obviously Captain Actuss did the right thing for upholding Council law, by stopping this race from reactivating anymore mass relays."

"We don't deny his actions are justified, but he could have handled it better than immediately opening fire," Said Admiral Krek "Non the less we should be more concerned about this new species; they have ship board long range energy weapons, a jamming signal that jammed both communications and scanners but what really concerns me is their mechs which are also out fitted with energy weapons." His voice filled with some concern.

"Yes from the reports it appears that they have mechs armed with energy weapons and that one of them single handedly destroyed one of our cruisers with a single shot." Said Admiral Lo.

Mmmh they must be an aggressive species, no race that's about to leave their home system would have weapons like that, so it's more than likely Actuss did the right thing, by opening fire, they probably would have attacked anyway." Said Admiral Mehrkuri.

"What I'm find interesting is their ships do not appear to use element zero. The only thing that our ships sensors were able to scan was that they did not detect any of the element on the enemy ships."

"How is that possible?" Said Admiral Lo "Element zero is the bases for all mass effect technology in Citadel and Terminus space, even the Geth use Eezo."

"We must strike back and subdue them now, before the council discovers what has happened, they will have to accept what we and whatever story we got this new species to say, as the truth." Said Lo.

"And once we obtain their technology the Hierarchy would be truly unstoppable. Who should lead the fleet back through relay 314?" Asked Krek. All three of them took a moment to think about it. They all eventually rested on one person, Admiral Lo spoke first.

"General Desolas Arterius." Mehrkuri and Krek didn't even have to say anything, their faces said it all, and they were in agreement.

"Right have Tonn Actuss come in." Shouted Mehrkuri.

Tonn Actuss walked into the meeting room; the admirals were sitting across from each other about to give him his final judgment. "Captain Tonn Actuss you were brought before us over the incident of relay 314we find you not guilty over the incident. You will not lead an assault back through the relay, instead you will be und the command of General Desolas Arterius who will lead the assault back through relay 314, and attack the planet you believe to be the enemy's home world."

Tonn Actuss was happy and surprised not only would he be given another chance, but he will be under the command of one of Palaven's greatest Generals, Desolas Arterius. "I will not fail the Hierarchy again." Said Actuss. He saluted the Admirals and walked out of the meeting but what they didn't know was that they were being watched by Veda who recorded the entire meeting.

* * *

**Shanxi system, Shanxi, Shanxi defense force HQ, Landing pad**

* * *

At the HQ landing zone flew down a shuttle escorted by two GN-XIII. When the shuttle came closer to the ground the engines turned and faced the ground where it hovered for a second before touching the ground a side door opens and out came Major General Kati Mannequin.

As they left the shuttle they were met by Brigadier General Williams.

Williams salutes the General who return it before saying "Welcome to Shanxi HQ Major General."

"Have the prisoners done anything rash?" Mannequin asked.

"No all they do is just sit in their cells well only those who didn't agree with the orders while those who did are just trying to find ways out of their cells."

"Where have you placed the ones that didn't agree with the attack order?" Mannequin asked.

"They are currently in a better area but still being watched and I have the ship's captain in the interrogation room." Williams says before both enter the base as the GN-XIII move to the mobile suit hangers.

"So what can you tell us about the Turians we have right now?" Asked the Major General.

"Well the Turians have been easy since half of them stopped bothering to try and escape though the ones that do… the Automatons keep them in check."

As they pass the cells Mannequin sees 4 Automatons standing at the exits in case the Turians attempt to escape.

"So they are being used as guards?" Kati asked curiously.

"Yes and the reason is because humans would need to eat, sleep, and other things while machines can't."

They continue through the halls until they reach a large room with a table in the middle but they weren't the only occupants because in the room as well was Shepard.

"Ah it is good to see you again Major General." David says with a smile as he salutes.

"So what did you manage to glean from these Turians?" Mannequin asked returning the salute.

"Well from what I was able to learn the Turian in charge of the fleet ordered their fleet to go through what we now know is called a Mass Relay and he thought we were an immature race and attacked without warning though we were able to see that not all of the Turians agreed with him, not even the Turian ship captain we have." David says crossing his arms.

"You've had firsthand experience against their forces so tell us, do we have a chance?" Williams asked and his answer was a nod from David who says "They rely on kinetic weapons and kinetic shields so our beam weapons should pass through their barriers like a hot knife through butter but they have a type of missile they call a disrupter torpedo which can do damage to our shields but thankfully we have a way to counteract that problem only that it will leave us defenseless against other types of weapons."

"So it's both a shield and a sword?" Kati asked surprised and David nodded his head as he says "Yes and they don't have mobile suits so that gives us another advantage though I may have to advice we have the mobile suits keep their distance from they're vessels since they only use energy weapons as a close defense system against missiles and or fighters."

"So we have a chance." Williams says with a smile.

"Though I still say we should evacuate the civilians off world. The fleet will be defending Shanxi and since the Turians will likely send their own fleet they're mass accelerator rounds will likely miss and might hit the planet so we should be save in case the rounds miss target." David says and they nod their heads knowing what he was saying.

"Does Veda have the numbers of the enemy forces?" Williams asked curious and they understood what he meant.

"No not yet but he reports that he will have it a day before the invasion and we exactly have 5 days until they arrive."

"Then that gives us some time to make a tactical plan." Williams says crossing his arms.

"Do we know where the prototype orbital particle cannons are going to be placed?" David asked.

It was true because two months before the first contact incident the ESF were constructing a particle weapon that were made in case of either asteroids that fleets were able to destroy or in case of invasion.

"Command plans on sending them along with the fleets they will be sending our way." Mannequin says as the door opens.

"Colonel!" A familiar voice shouted.

Mannequin scowls slightly before she says "It's Major General! When is that ever going to sink in!?"

"Heh sorry." Patrick Colasour says with a sheepish grin.

"Do we know how long until the civilians are evacuated?" David asked and Williams gains a sober look saying "We just evacuated ten percent but… most are being difficult."

"We mostly dealt with terrorists not another military and it has been over a century since the last major conflict." David says crossing his arms and everyone in the room nodded their heads in agreement remembering the battle against the A-Laws.

"Uh how many ships will we be having?" David asked curiously.

"They are sending the fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh fleets and the Ptolemy will arrive and on the way down I got word that Captain Graham Aker and his Solbraves team would arrive later after the Ptolemy." Williams says and David puts a hand to his chin saying "So that gives us 45 Virginia-class, 57 Baikal-class, 48 Volga-class, and 42 Nile-class ships and add the Ptolemy and the Artorious and that gives us 194 ships and with the mobile suit numbers being 284 GN-XIII, 275 GN-XIV, 265 Gaga Cannon, 174 Over Flag Astros and if Aker comes we will add the 6 Braves. If we count these mobile suits and the Gundams in space then we have 1,008 mobile suits while there are 200 on the ground and since we are the only ones who use beam weapons that gives us the advantage."

"That it does." Mannequin says before she looks at the table and closes her eyes saying "But we will need a plan of action should they land on the ground."

"What do you think we should do with the mobile suits stationed on the ground?" David asked.

"Why not keep them down there as a world defender?" Patrick asked and everyone in the room looked at him like he grew a second head.

"What I'm just asking!" Patrick cried out.

"I have to admit it but Patrick had a good idea." David said with a smile growing on his face.

"So at least we have something good in case they manage to land forces." Williams says with a smile too growing on his face.

"But the question is… who will lead the attack." Mannequin asked

"I'll get on that." David says walking towards a terminal which was labeled VEDA long range communications.

Once the communications device was activated David pressed several keys and a few seconds later a data package was sent.

"It says here they are going to send one General Desolas Arterius. From what the data says he is a well-respected officer but he also has a younger brother who was enlisted into the Spectres." David says and the room grew silent remembering from the briefing that the Spectres were the Citadel Councils version of the A-Laws. "It also says that he had many successful campaigns against criminals, slavers, pirates, and terrorists but only when he had the upper hand." David says scoffing at the end as he continued reading.

"It also shows his strategies and I mean he literally writes down his plans… I mean he even had a plan that was made two months ago!" Felix shouted looking at the data.

Mannequin looks at the data and a smile finds its way to her face and everyone looks at her as she says "I believe with his background we will have a plan for the coming battle."

* * *

**May 23 2457 AD/2157 CE, Undisclosed location, Turian Colony, Edessan Orbit Turian fleet**

* * *

Orbiting the Turian colony world of Edessan, a fleet of different size and class ships were assembling and preparing to launch an attack on the home planet of the hostile race beyond relay 314, to subdue them and obtain their technology to strengthen the Hierarchy's military. A Turian was looking out a window of a space station at the assembled fleet, and that he would soon command, but until then he had to prepare the fleet and assemble the best soldiers for the ground assault.

"General Arterius how goes the preparation for our attack on this new race?" asked Commander Vyrnnus.

Desolas looked at Vyrnnus as he stood next to him and then looked at the fleet. "We are on schedule I'm just finishing the roster and about to go over Captain Actuss information about the enemy's strength." Said Desolas. He was surprised by the enemy's weapons, ships shields, and large mechs; a way to use energy weapons instead of kinetic rounds and also both their ships and mechs have no element zero at all with shields that can block guardian lasers. He can see why the Hierarchy wants their weapons, mechs, and any other technology they have.

"Vyrnnus make sure our frigates, cruisers, dreadnoughts, and destroyers have an extra supply of disruptor torpedoes they seem to have more of an effect at collapsing the enemies shields." Said Desolas

"Right away General." Replied Vyrnnus as he walked away to make preparations. Saren, Desolas brother walked past him and went to stand beside Desolas; Saren Arterius was a growing Turian famous in the military and would soon become the youngest Spectre ever in Council space.

"Saren come to see me off to win a huge victory for the Hierarchy?" Asked Desolas as he turned to face Saren.

"I wish I was going with you, but I'm needed elsewhere." replied Saren. "But I know you will come back a hero for all Turians, I have something here to toast your victory." Saren brought up an expensive bottle of Turian brandy.

Desolas took the bottle and looked at it, it was his favorite kind. "Save this for me when I return we will drink it together on Palaven." He handed the bottle back to Saren and the two look out into space looking forward to that moment.

* * *

**May 23, 2457 AD/ 2157 CE Arcturus Stream, Arcturus system, Arcturus station**

* * *

Arcturus station was a well-defended installation with 294 different classes of ships and multiple mobile suits while in dock was the Celestial Being vessel Ptolemy.

A door opens and walking onto the station was crew while approaching the group was Ian and Linda Vashti.

"Hey guys we heard about the attack is everything alright?" Ian asked even though he was an Innovator he had some grey hair growing.

"They were evacuating civilians and sending ships there right now though from what I was able to hear they have evacuated 40% of the population right now." Tieria says with a stern look.

"Ian are the new Gundams finished?" asked Sumeragi

"We just need to add the finishing touches on the 00Qa[T] but it should be able to go into battle later." Ian replied

"What about Zabanya, Raphael, and Harute?" Tieria asked

"We just need to install the GN drives from yours and they should be at 100%."

"And just in time before the battle." A familiar voice says and they turn to see Captain Graham Aker approaching them wearing his uniform.

"Graham it is good to see you again." Sumeragi says with a smile.

"It's good to see you all as well but I came to tell you that Command has requested that the Solbraves travel with the Ptolemy to Shanxi since we both will be traveling to the same system." Says Graham

"How long will it take to load the mobile suits?" Sumeragi asked before Graham held up a hand saying "Don't worry the Solbraves will be traveling via the Artorious so that way you won't have to waste space."

They hear the sound of metal on metal and turn to see a container which was open to show an orange and white mobile suit while another held a green and white Gundam which had what looked like shield pits at its sides.

"It seems they are already loading the Zabanya and the Harute." Lyle says with a smile.

"They are moving as fast as they can because they don't think that one Gundam is going to be good enough to stop an invasion." Graham says clenching his fists before taking a deep breath "Shepard is a good soldier hell he was given a lot of medals and was searched out for the A-Laws but refused saying that 'I don't follow the procedure'. He always was a charismatic man and I figured that Celestial Being would look for him."

"You know Shepard?" Allelujah asked surprised.

"I only met him once or twice when I was still with the A-Laws. He was a bright kid but I was a part of the group that went looking for him but he turned us down and I also found out he joined the Coup d'état group but only when you attacked the Celestial Being. He was the GN-XIII pilot that single handedly destroyed two Baikal class ships and 19 A-Laws mobile suits before those Gaga showed up." Graham says with a hint of respect for the man.

"Are you all talking about Lieutenant Shepard?" A familiar voice says and they turn to see Billy Katagiri walking up to them holding a data pad.

"Billy do you know him?" Sumeragi asked confused.

"Why yes I was the one who helped him fix the 1.5 Gundam while you fitted it with a pure GN drive." Billy says surprising them before he looks at Tieria and says "Tieria I also wanted to let you know that the Raphael was sent here from the Celestial Being since it was meant to be your machine and we can load it up right now."

Tieria looks to see a large container which was labeled Raphael on it.

"I would appreciate that." Tieria says nodding his head.

"SO how many days until the attack?" Graham asked and Tieria closed his eyes saying "We only have three more days before the battle."

"So we have enough time to finish the adjustments before then." Sumeragi says sighing with some hope.

* * *

**May, 24, 2457 AD/2157 CE, Shanxi HQ**

* * *

The fleet gathered around the planet while large vessels were leaving the planet and entering FTL meaning that they were evacuating the civilians.

In the Shanxi HQ mobile suit hanger stood David Shepard as he held a data pad showing some modifications that were made to the 1.5 Gundam.

"Lieutenant Shepard!" A voice shouted and he turned around to see Andrei Smirnov approaching him.

"Andrei what can I do for you?" David asked with a smile.

"I was told that command wanted to speak with you." Andrei says making David raise an eyebrow.

"They do? Well then I better get going." David makes his way to the exit before he stops "Oh I am wondering what happened to the Crossroads?"

"They were sent to Arcturus just this morning." Andrei says and David nodded his head continuing towards the communications room.

Once in the communications room he activates the receivers before it showed several ESF officers and David saluted them.

"Sir, Lieutenant David Shepard reporting as ordered!" David said military training kicking in.

"At ease Lieutenant. We have read the reports that you were the one who crippled the Turian frigate which gave us some data and because of that Katagiri has helped us in upgrading our shields but the problem is that they will be finished on the twenty-seventh." A General with black hair that went to his ears says.

"We called you here not just on congratulations but also because both the brass and the assembly decided to promote you to the rank of 1st Lieutenant due to your heroism." Says Vice Admiral Kim.

"I thank you for the promotion sirs." David says saluting again before Kim says "We also want to let you know that the Ptolemy and the Artorious are on their way right now and should arrive by the end of the tomorrow."

"Sir why tomorrow?" David was confused on why it would take that long.

"The reason for the delay is because of a terrorist engagement which would test the performance of the new Gundams." Admiral Drescher says bringing up an screen to show the Harute, Zabanya, Raphael, and 00 Raiser engaging black painted Enacts.

"Why did I only see the Harute, Zabanya, and Raphael fighting? Where is the 00Qan[T]?" David asked.

"It seemed that during the transportation of the Qan[T] there was a systems failure but do not worry it will get some action." Admiral Drescher says as the screen vanishes.

"So now all we have to do is pray to god that we can get through this mess." Kim says with a hint of concern.

"It's not up to god. It's up to us." David says as he turned around looking out a window as he watched GN-XIII and Flags guided shuttles into space.

"We must win or else the Turians will know where Earth is and if they do then we will likely suffer casualties if they send a much larger force than this one." David says turning back to the group.

"I must cut this meeting short sirs because I have business to attend to." David says and the officers nod their heads before he cuts the link.

* * *

**May 25****,**** 2457 AD/2157 CE, Undisclosed location, Turian Colony, Edessan Orbit Turian fleet**

* * *

The fleet was ready. The fleet consisted of 290 ships with 20 dreadnoughts 125 cruisers and 145 frigates while the number of fighters numbered to 2,040.

"General all ships are ready to travel to Relay 314." One of the crewman of the dreadnought Palaven hammer says.

"Understood now when we reach it open a communications channel to Commander Vyrnnus and Captain Actuss." Desolas says with a serious look.

"Yes sir, estimated time to arrive thirteen hours which will be tomorrow afternoon." Desolas nods his head as the entire fleet made their way away from the planet unaware of a curtain computer system watching them and relaying info.

* * *

**May 25, 2457 AD/2157 CE, Shanxi orbital command station**

* * *

The fleet was in position while four more transports entered FTL.

"90% of civilians have been evacuated sir!" Says the AI Francis who was transferred to the station while entering the control deck was Major General Mannequin.

"Oh well this is good." Francis says drawing the Major Generals "What is it?"

"It seems that Veda has sent us their fleet numbers." Francis says giving Mannequin the data and as she looks over it she sighs in concern and says "It seems we will have our work cut out for us."

"Ma'am the Artorious and Ptolemy have just arrived." Francis says with a smile.

Mannequin looks out into space at the approaching vessels while one thought went through her head _'Which side will be favored in this battle?'_

**Author note: I hope you enjoy the update and if you have anything to ask please tell me either through the reviews or PM.**


	4. Battle of Shanxi

**Author note: The battle of Shanxi will be almost like the battle against the ELS in the 00 movie but not a lot of what happened in the movie will happen here.**

* * *

**May 26, 2457 AD/2157 CE, Shanxi system, Shanxi orbit, Orbital station**

* * *

The orbital station sat at the very back of the fleet while the Ptolemy was in front of the station.

Sitting in her command chair was Kati Mannequin as she watched the fleet hold position in the formation that she had them take after she and Sumeragi created a tactical plan.

"Major General, all mobile suit teams are on standby and ready for your word." Francis says appearing on a pedestal next to her.

"Understood, when the enemy fleet arrives we shall try to deviate from conflict by attempting communications and should they fail to answer then we shall engage in combat." Mannequin says and the AI nods his virtual head.

A holographic screen pops up and Kati looks to see Patrick in the cockpit of a GN-XIV Command type.

"Colonel, I'm heading out!" Patrick says and Kati narrows her eyes saying "For the last time its General! Huh?" Patrick smiles as Kati donned a concerned looking and she says "Don't die."

Patrick salutes saying "Understood!"

The screen vanishes as Francis says "So you still care about that screw-up?"

Kati's answer was a stern look to the AI who responded by holding his hands up.

* * *

**May 26, 2457 AD/ 2157 CE, Exodus cluster, Utopia system, Relay 314**

* * *

The Turian fleet of 290 ships had begun amassing at the mass relay. Desolas Arterius stood on the bridge of his dreadnought the _Glory Wing_; he was checking the final results of the fleet. He was looking through his data pad at the information on the fleet; to him it appeared everything was in order.

"General, Commander Vyrnnus and Captain Actuss are on the line for you sir." Said the coms officer.

Desolas walked up to the com and pressed a button, on the holo screen Vyrnnus and Actuss popped up. "Give me a status report?" Asked Desolas

"All ships are ready to proceed through the relay on your orders." Replied Vyrnnus

"We've sent probes through the relay there is no enemy ships on the other side." Said Actuss. "But the probes detected a large armada of ships over the planet we detected last time."

"Alright, begin to move out now; we will subdue this species and take their technology." Said Desolas

The entire fleet began passing through the relay, but they were unaware that a probe monitoring them and was sending signals through the relay to Shanxi.

* * *

**Shanxi system, ESF colony, Shanxi, Orbit**

* * *

Above the planet Shanxi the fleet of 192 ships with the addition of the Ptolemy and the Artorious were prepared to defend the colony from anything the Turians could throw at them should they attack. Both Admiral Grissom and Major General Mannequin were in charge of the fleet while General Williams was in charge of the ground forces. Grissom was sitting in his chair ready and waiting for the Turians to show up. He, Mannequin, and Williams had done everything they could to prepare Shanxi for a fight should it come to an invasion from the Turians.

"Admiral, Major General, the probes from the other side of the relay and the one in the system has detected the Turian fleet approaching ETA six minutes." Said Francis.

"You catch all that Major General?" Asked Grissom, looking behind him to see Kati sitting in her chair. Both were on board the orbital station.

"Yes I did. I pray it doesn't come to war." Kati says even though she knew it would be war.

* * *

**Ptolemy, bridge**

* * *

Sumeragi sat in her chair on the bridge waiting to see what the Turians move would be even though she knew it would be an attack.

"Zabanya, Harute, and Raphael are on the catapult deck and both the 00 Qan[T] and 1.5 are on standby." Feldt says from her station.

"Weapons systems are operational, GN missile count at 100%, GN shields online, and particle output at 100% no changes." Lasse says from his station.

'_Once the Turians enter the system Kati will send a message warning them that should they continue their course then we would open fire.' _Sumeragi thought as she watched the stars.

A screen pops up next to her chair and she looks to see David wearing his blue normal suit.

"This will be the first full out battle in centuries don't you think Sumeragi?" David asked trying to raise everyone's spirits.

"Yes it is but with the evacuation complete I still fear for those on the ground should the Turian weapons miss the ships." Sumeragi says and David nodded his head in agreement knowing that should a single round strike the planet then it would be like a small nuclear bomb.

"I pray to god that we end this fighting quickly." Shepard says cutting the link as the Turian fleet arrived.

* * *

**Turian dreadnought Glory Wing CIC**

* * *

The Turian fleet had arrived 250,000 Kilometers from Shanxi. Desolas was standing in the CIC of his dreadnought looking at the replaced galaxy map at the enemy forces; he was amazed how a race so new could build ships that big and amass them that soon. What really held his attention was the Ptolemy which was just as big as the Destiny Ascension. (**Author note: Remember that the ESF ships are much larger than from the 00 series so the Ptolemy would be larger as well.**) "They will become an excellent client race." He said to himself. He then noticed the huge space stations or that's what he thought they were, before he could say anything his comms officer reported to him.

"General the unidentified race has sent a message in our own language to us, should I allow it over the comm?" said the comms officer as he looked at the General for compliance.

Desolas was momentarily shocked that the message was in Turian. He then remembered from Actuss's report that a frigate had been captured. The aliens must have been able to crack the computers and decipher their language. "They will make an excellent client race indeed." He said to himself. He then looked at the comms officer and gave his answer.

"No! They are probably demanding our surrender." Said Desolas "Continue on and fire once we reach maximum weapons range."

* * *

**Orbital station**

* * *

Mannequin waited for a reply but after a full twenty seconds there was no response.

"It seems they have chosen the path of battle." Mannequin whispered before she heard Francis say "All wings on standby, ready to fire long range missiles!"

A screen pops up in front of her as she says "Very well, all ships fire the first wave of missiles!"

"Aye, aye firing missiles!" One of the operators yelled before the entire fleet minus the Ptolemy fire their GN missiles.

* * *

**Glory Wing CIC**

* * *

Desolas's fleet had just reached 150,000 kilometers and slowly approached the enemy fleet before his sensors operator says "General we just lost the scanners and long range communications is disabled so we can't contact outside the relay."

Desolas remembered that the same thing happened to Actuss's fleet before another Turian yells "General missiles incoming!"

Desolas looked from the operator to the map watching as what looked like 3,000 missiles flew towards his fleet.

"All ships use GUARDIAN lasers to destroy those missiles!" said Desolas

The missiles flew at the fleet which when the missiles reached the range of their lasers began firing but the lasers were only able to take down 2,843 while the rest crashed into the fleet destroying 14 ships.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" shouted Desolas "How did they get a lock from this distance?"

"It seems that they have a good weapons range sir. We just lost two dreadnoughts, five cruisers, and seven frigates along with some damage to another four cruisers." Replied the sensors operator

* * *

**Orbital station**

* * *

(Play song: Gundam 00: Awakening of the trailblazer OST: ELS ~ Impregnability)

Mannequin watched the missiles explode but was a bit relieved to see that most of the missiles were able to punch through the Turians defense system.

"All missiles have hit their targets!" One of the sensor operators shouted.

"Major General the Turians just lost fourteen ships!" Another sensor operator shouted.

"Very well, prepare to fire both Orbital Particle Cannons! Once fired we will attempt close range combat with our mobile suit teams!" Mannequin says with a serious tone.

"Understood Major General. All mobile suits prepare to launch!" Francis says through the comms.

* * *

**Fleet**

* * *

In the fleet every GN-XIV, regular layouts, or customs, GN-XIII, Gaga cannon, and Flag Astros took off while on the Ptolemy the Zabanya, Raphael, and Harute took off with the 1.5 and 00 Qan[T] going last.

Inside one of the GN-XIV command types sat Andrei Smirnov as the Turian fleet drew closer.

"The difference in fighting strength is ten thousand to one. The situation could be worse. but no matter what I will fight it. I will fight to protect what mother and father stood for!"

The mobile suits drew closer to the enemy fleet as said fleet drew closer to the planet.

One of the mobile suit teams which were made up of the new Brave units was the Solbraves team lead by Graham Aker.

Graham opened up a squad channel and says "Remember that even though these Turians use fighters they aren't able to shoot you down so whatever happens let me make one thing clear… don't die!"

"Yes sir!" Was the reply as he switched to fleet wide.

"Orbital Particle Cannons seventy five percent charged!" Francis's voice said through the line.

* * *

**Glory Wing CIC**

* * *

"General the new race has deployed all of their mechs and what looks like fighters as well!" A Turian says as Desolas looked over the map but what really caught his attention were the mechs using green light particles instead of red ones but they looked more like demons to him.

'_Actuss reported only encountering one mech so that means that it was a prototype but these units look different.'_ Desolas was staring at the demon mech that looked like it had blue wings remembering that it was the mech that Actuss reported destroying a single cruiser in one shot while wiping out all of his fighters.

* * *

**ESF fleet**

* * *

The mobile suit teams stopped just in front of the ESF fleet while the Turian fleet drew closer.

"This is it." David quietly said as he watched the ships drew closer.

"Ninety percent charged!" Francis says over the line and most of the mobile suits move out of the way so that they don't accidentally get caught in the beams.

"This is the day that will likely change Humanity." Tieria says as the Gundams stopped in a line.

"One hundred percent charged!" Francis shouted

* * *

**Glory Wing CIC**

* * *

"Sir I'm picking up a massive energy spike!" The sensors operator shouted.

"What!?" Shouted Desolas in surprise

* * *

**Orbital station**

* * *

"Commence strafing!" Mannequin shouted

"Commencing strafing!" Francis shouted before the two OPC's release two large orange beams which shot through space towards the Turian fleet cutting through them and destroying 8 more frigates, 4 more cruisers, and 5 more dreadnoughts.

* * *

**Glory Wing CIC**

* * *

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Shouted Desolas in disbelief

"I think those stations are equipped with long range energy weapons sir." The sensors operator shouted.

"Don't panic, I want half the frigates to target those stations, cripple them if they can, launch all fighters to target the enemies fighters and mechs but watch out for those demon mechs and get the remaining frigates to overwhelm and collapse the enemies shields. I'll take the cruisers and remaining dreadnoughts to finish the kill."

* * *

**Orbital station**

* * *

Everyone was relieved that the particle cannons worked on the Turian fleet before Mannequin gave them their next instructions.

"All ships attack with particle cannons while mobile suit teams carry out their assault with the Gundams providing support! Moving up to mop-up operation!"

* * *

**Space Battle**

* * *

The battle had begun. The Turian fleet began moving themselves into position as Desolas has ordered. As they did the ESF fleet opened fire delivering a barrage of particle beams. Most of the beams hit their mark, fifteen Turian frigates were completely destroyed as the rounds hit them, and other frigates were spaced as the beams narrowly missed them. Seven cruisers were utterly destroyed as the ESF ships focused their fire on them. Other particle beams focused on the dreadnoughts but the ships were suffering light damage with only one being destroyed.

As both fleets drew closer to one another the Turian fighters and ESF mobile suits met head on. The mobile suits were at 1,008 while the Turian interceptors were ranged at 2,040. Despite being out numbered the mobile suits had the advantage of their GN drives, their maneuverability, and their assortment of weapons. The Turians were surprised as they met the head-on that their enemies had shields. The Turians lost 25 fighters to the mobile suits as the beams passed through their kinetic barriers. They regrouped and placed each other into squadrons to target the mobile suits, it worked and the ESF last two GN-XIV, three Gaga cannons, four Flags, and three GN-XIII but the Gundams were the difficult opponent.

The fleets now met all out, it was a free for all. Turians launched their disruptor torpedoes firing on the ESF ships taking down some of their ships shields, a Virginia carrier was destroying by one of the Turians mass accelerator cannons. The ESF fleet returned with their particle missiles, destroying two more cruisers and six frigates. The fighters and mobile suits continued to fight in and out of the large vessels with both mobile suits and Turian interceptors being destroyed. The OPC's (Orbital Particle Cannon) were online again and opened fire on the Turians destroying two more dreadnoughts, four cruisers, and six frigates.

* * *

**Shanxi, Orbit, Space battle**

* * *

Harute flew through the battle firing both its particle beams and using its GN scissors to cut down Turian fighters.

"These guys are pretty determined." Allelujah mutters as he fires his GN cannons destroying a Turian frigate.

Allelujah feels some a tingle a the back of his head and looks to see 4 Turian interceptors flying at him.

"Not fast enough!" Hallelujah yelled as the Harute transformed and shot down the four fighters.

"There's so many!" Tieria yelled as he fired his GN cannons destroying a Turian dreadnought.

"We have to stop them here!" Lockon yelled as he fired his rifles and bits while his shield bits prevented the Turians from hitting the Zabanya.

"If we fail here then the Turians may get an advantage if they acquire our GN drives!" David shouted as he moved the 1.5's binders to the rifle where he fired a large beam which punched through a Turian frigate but not before it curved striking a Turian cruiser destroying both.

Graham flies his Brave command type between two Turian cruisers as three Turian interceptors chased after him trying to shoot him down.

"This is too easy." Graham says with a smile as he transformed the Brave and spun around firing its rifle destroying the pursuing fighters before it spun around firing a beam which struck a Turian frigate passing through its kinetic barriers destroying the bridge and turning the ship into a ball of fire.

Shepard piloted the 1.5 where it flew in front of a Volga cruiser and placed the binders at the shield where it created a powerful GN field blocking a Turian cruiser before he moved out of the way so the cruiser can fire both its particle cannons and missiles destroying the cruiser.

"We may have a slight advantage but it doesn't mean the battle could change to the enemies favor!" Shouted David as he released his GN fangs destroying five Turian interceptors and another cruiser.

* * *

**Space Battle**

* * *

Despite the ESF's original success the Turians were still pressing towards Shanxi. They had lost 43 out of their original 290. Almost half of their numbers. Meanwhile the ESF had lost 27 out of their 194. While the Turians still had the advantage in numbers the ESF ships had the power to overcome them. The only problem was that the amount of fire that the Turian ships were pumping out was starting to take its toll on the shields of the ESF cruisers. Most were still holding, but this would become a problem if this battle dragged out. The ESF CIWS had kept most of the Turians disruptor torpedoes at bay, but there were a lot of them. Two more Virginia's and a Baikal shields had weakened by a constant barrage of torpedoes and then destroyed by the mass accelerator rounds from the Turian cruisers and dreadnoughts.

The OPC's were in danger as well. They had defense cannons as well as GN shields, and it was a good thing otherwise they all would have been destroyed by now. At the orders of Desolas, at the start of the battle 45 out of the surviving 130 frigates had split off from the fleet under the command of Actuss and attacked the OPC's. Now over half of the frigates under Actuss and Desolas's command had been destroyed. The Ptolemy along with three Baikal cruisers and two Nile carriers were doing their best to protect the OPC's, but they couldn't be everywhere. One OPC had already been destroyed by the Turians constant fire of disrupter torpedoes and another's shields were almost gone.

Worse, the surviving Turian frigates were close enough to Shanxi that they launched shuttles down to the planet even though a group of GN-XIV lead by Andrei did their best to stop them.

(End song)

* * *

**Shanxi, Shanxi Defense Force HQ, War room**

* * *

General Williams had been watching the whole battle on the holotank. It was going reasonable well. The Turians numbers and their rapid fire abilities were the main problem. The ESF could win this fight, but at a cost of many brave men and women. But if Vice Admiral Kim's reinforcements could change that if Mannequin called upon him.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_Major General Kati Mannequin stood in front of a hologram of Vice Admiral Kim._

"_Vice Admiral Kim I just reviewed the data VEDA gave me and it appears that the Turians may have a much larger fleet than we originally thought." Major General Mannequin said_

"_So you are saying that you may need some reinforcements should the enemy overwhelm your forces or in case they try to retreat? I believe I can spare my fleet for this Major General. Just give us the signal and we shall strike." Said the Vice Admiral._

* * *

**End flashback**

* * *

Williams shook his head removing the memory since he had other matters to attend to. Basically the Turian shuttles no doubt carrying troops that had just breached Shanxi's atmosphere. As he had predicted the shuttles were heading for the outskirts of the city, no doubt to attempt making a push inside.

"Are the city defenses up?"

"Yes sir, they are online and ready to fire." Replied an officer.

"Good give order to deploy the mobile suits and get the ground to space weapons to destroy those remaining Turian frigates before they destroy another OCP."

When the ESF continued expanding the assembly fearing about the 'Reapers' or any hostile alien they started to setup a colony's defenses before settling them first. In the many years that followed the Earth Systems Federation they since the Mars discovery they have upgraded their Guyana-class ground battleships to carry weapons that would allow them to fire either missiles or particle beams into space should the fleet be distracted.

Outside the city limits were silos while there were also 3 Guyana's which had large particle cannon on their backs which began to target up into the sky. Each cannon charged as the missile silos and Guyana missile containers opened and unleashed a barrage of particle missiles as the cannons opened fire into space at the un-expecting Turians.

* * *

**Shanxi, Space Battle Turian frigate**

Tonn Actuss had been demoted for commanding a cruiser to a frigate. He was in charge of commanding the 45

* * *

frigates assigned to destroy the enemy's orbital defenses to save the fleet and make room for the ground forces. Some had managed to get through, but not nearly enough thanks to some mechs that were assigned on the ground.

Now almost all of his ships had been destroyed by the enemy and the stations themselves. He had no idea that the stations possessed anti-ship weapons. They had managed to destroy one of the stations and were almost done with another. He knew there was a chance that he wouldn't succeed in destroying all the stations; he only hoped Desolas could finish his work. Just then the OPC that they had been firing at for what felt like forever almost dropped its shields.

"Keep it up men, we just need to cripple the last one and then we can head down to the planet to reinforce our soldiers and lay waste to the enemy. We can still do this." Said Actuss

The crew cheered at their success and their commanders words. Actuss was just about to give out orders to continue on to finish off the station until surface to space missiles hit his remaining 27 frigates. All were either destroyed or crippled except for his.

Actuss was happy the spirits were on his side and had spared his ship from destruction. "Alright men we need…" Tonn Actuss never finished his sentence as a beam from the station went right through the frigate and out the other end causing an explosion taking his crews life.

* * *

**Shanxi, Turian LZ**

* * *

The 58 Turians that reached the ground ran to find cover due to the fact that mobile suits were moving around either shooting at the coming down shuttles or shooting at Turian Mako tanks.

Captain Korinthos Gabel ran with a group of twenty seven soldiers who managed to survive those mechs continued to run but they encountered not just enemy soldiers but also mechs that were on four legs that were meant for all terrain.

"Mech!" One of the soldiers shouted only for 5 energy beams to punch through his chest killing him instantly while the mech continued to fire taking down four more soldiers until the Turians opened fire and the bullets destroyed the mech.

"We need to regroup!" A lieutenant shouted only to be silenced when a beam slams into his head punching out the other side.

"Fall back!" Gabel shouted as he fired at where the beam came from only for another beam to strike a soldier in the chest dead.

The remaining Turians ran back to the landing zone in an attempt to find a way out but upon arriving they see that every shuttle and Mako tank was destroyed while standing over the wreckage were two mechs. One having more armor than the other but both had a single eye and large cannon attached to their arms while one had what looked like a longer head and a machine guns on its chin. (**Author note: Hopefully I managed to describe the Anf and the Tieren**) The Turians looked around to see aliens soldiers appear out of the forest and surround the surviving Turians while the smaller mechs came out of hiding.

Knowing that they lost the fight the Turians dropped their weapons in surrender.

* * *

**Glory Wing, CIC**

* * *

Desolas was not happy in the slightest. The destruction of Actuss and the frigates under his command meant that those space guns were still online and wreaking havoc on his fleet. Since the battle had started he had lost 160 ships; 87 frigates, 64 cruisers and 9 dreadnoughts; most of the damage being done by the enemy's energy weapons and the missiles the enemy used.

The enemy had lost 86 ships bringing their numbers down to 108. But they still had most of their cruisers and that white and blue dreadnought. All of his fighter support had been destroyed by the enemy. There has been no contact with the ground forces which made him wonder what was happening.

* * *

**Turian dreadnought**

* * *

The dreadnought Commander Vyrnnus commanded was in a critical state. They had multiple hull breaches, their weapons systems had been destroyed thanks to the beams and their shields were down.

Vyrnnus knew if that orbital weapon was not taken out now! They won't win in the fight, he would rather die than let this new upstart of a race humiliate the Turian Hierarchy. He went and made a tough decision. "Men I want you all to evacuate to the escape pods, you are to abandoning ship."

The officers in the CIC were all confused by what the commander said. "Sir what do you mean?" Asked one of the officers.

"If we don't take out that orbital weapon now then this would have been all a waste and I can't ask anyone else to do what I am about to do so as your last orders you will abandon ship while I will plot an FTL jump at the station."

The crew now knew what he meant and they all saluted him and began marching to the escape pods. After he knew his crew were all off the ship, he punched in the numbers and overwrite the safety on the navigational computer until Desolas opened a comm link and asked what was going on "Vyrnnus why have you ordered your crew to abandon ship?" Asked Desolas

"You know what I'm about to do and don't stop me, I must do this for the fleet we need to take out that station if we want to win this." Replied Vyrnnus.

Desolas didn't try to stop him, he wanted to let Vyrnnus die proudly like a Turian should. Just as Vyrnnus was about to punch in the last number he saw a flash and looked outside to see the 1.5 Gundam aiming its rifle into the bridge where it fired a beam destroying the bridge and killing Vyrnnus instantly while destroying the dreadnought.

* * *

**Glory Wing, CIC**

* * *

Desolas was struck with horror as he watched the same mech that Actuss encountered destroy Vyrnnus's dreadnought with just a single shot before it flew off to catch up with the other mechs and start destroying the fleet. Desolas knew that the decision he was about to make would most likely ruin his military career, but he had no choice.

"_I can't believe me, General Desolas Arterius of the Turian Hierarchy defeated."_ He thought to himself

"Order the fleet to retreat back through the relay." He said sounding like he could barely force himself to say those words.

"Sir?" One of his officers looked at him questionably

"YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID. The battle is lost, our ships are to damaged and won't be able to take much more punishment. We're out of disruptor torpedoes and have no reinforcements available. Order the retreat NOW."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

**Orbital station**

* * *

Major General Mannequin was both happy and sad. Happy with her fleet's performance battling a numerically superior force, and she was sad about the many men and woman that had died. She lost 90 of her 194 ships; 25 Virginia's, 23 Volga's, 32 Baikal's and 10 Nile's while some of the other ships were crippled and disabled which she was grateful for. watched as the remaining Turian ships were being taken out by the remaining ESF ships and mobile suits while the Gundams assisted along with the OPC. But Shepard found out that a Turian commander was about to commit a suicide run on the OPC and destroyed the dreadnought just in time and the only problem left were the remaining Turian ships. The Turians had ran out of disruptor torpedoes which gave the ESF a chance to overwhelm their own ships which destroyed three more dreadnoughts, seven cruisers, and eleven frigates.

"Major General the enemy has just given the signal to retreat." Francis says crossing his arms.

Mannequin looks at the AI and says "Did they now? Well you know what to do."

Francis nods his head and vanishes.

* * *

**Space Battle**

* * *

Desolas ordered his surviving ships to retreat back through the relay. Yet no more than thirty seconds after the order had been given a fleet of 39 ships. 8 Nile-class, 12 Baikal-class, 9 Volga-class and 10 Virginia-class entered the system at the Turians rear and quickly surrounded them. The following battle was very short. Admiral Kim's fleet fired their particle cannons and particle missiles on the Turians rear destroying what little enemy resistance left.

One lone frigate managed to make an FTL jump back to the relay in the system, likely heading back to Turian space.

* * *

**Glory Wing, CIC**

* * *

Desolas was crawling around, blood flowing down his face. He was trying to get to the communications to send a message to the Hierarchy about this race and its capabilities. But he couldn't, he was to injured and had lost a lot of blood in the surprise attack. It was likely a useless gesture anyway, their communications were likely still blocked by the strange jamming signal. He stopped and turned over looking at the inside of the CIC, he could hear his men who still clung to like coughing and spluttering.

"Sorry Saren, looks like I won't be there to share that bottle of brandy with you on Palaven." Desolas Arterius breathed his last breath before his entire ship erupted into flame when a missile struck the bridge.

* * *

**Damaged Turian frigate**

* * *

On board the Captain gave a sigh of relief, they had escaped with their lives. One of the officers walked up to him.

"Sir our engineers report that our systems are too badly damaged to travel all the way back to Turian space." He reported. The officer believed the Captain wanted to head back and ask the Hierarchy for more reinforcements. The Captain however had other ideas.

"Will we be able to make to back to the Citadel?" He asked. The Officer was a bit confused by this question.

"Yes we should barely be able to but if we show up in this state…" The Captain cut him off.

"Good get us to the Citadel.

The officer protested "But the Council will want to know how our ship got damaged and will find out about the attack.

The Captain wasn't having any of it. "The battle is lost and we were lucky enough to escape alive thank the spirits, we are returning to the Citadel to warn the Council of the biggest mistake we have ever made." The officer just walked off at that and the frigate entered the mass relay.

The Captain knew it would take about three days to reach the Citadel. He just hoped nothing happened in that length of time.

* * *

**Shanxi, Nile-class cruiser Steadfast**

* * *

The battle was over; the Turians fleet had been decimated. All ESF ships started to move into position beside and surviving Turian vessels. They would send boarding parties to capture the crews. All surviving Virginia carriers started to search for escape pods.

Vice Admiral Kim was looking at a data pad reading the aftermath of the battle. Major General Mannequin had lost 32 Virginia-class, 26 Baikal class, 18 Volga class, and 10 Nile class which was a total of 86 ships while the number of mobile suits lost were 296. It was thanks to the fact that the Turians used fighters instead of mobile suits that gave them an advantage in dogfights. Everything went as planned and now they just need the go ahead signal to attack.

"Alexander, have we heard from the President yet?" Kim asked the AI of the Steadfast.

The AI Alexander looked like a young man with shoulder length hair wearing the old HRL uniform.

"Yes Admiral, he said that it was time to show the Turians that Humanity isn't some weak child that they could bully around. We are to head through the relay to a Turian colony called Gothis. He's also sending the necessary ships to rebuilding the damaged ships, since we lent most of it to Major General Mannequin. Weill also have parts of the fleet her along with the Ptolemy at our command since they are relatively untouched. They'll come in as soon as we and the Gundams claim the system."

"Good, we'll move out as soon as our new ships arrive." Vice Admiral Kim said as the mobile suits returned to their ship to get prepared for the ESF retaliation.

**Author note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have anything to say please say it in the review or PM me.**


	5. Innovator retaliation

**May 29, 2457 AD/ 2157 CE, Outside Turian Space, ESF battle group, Ptolemy**

* * *

The ESF battle group of 80 ships which consisted of 19 Baikal-class, 15 Volga-class, 24 Virginia-class, 21 Ural-class, and the Ptolemy had been traveling through GN FTL for a whole day. They had left when they had been given the order. The battle group was at its full strength. They had gone through the mass relays before traveling through GN FTL to cut time, but Vice Admiral Kim wanted to catch the Turians by surprise. Since the Turians couldn't detect GN FTL travel until the ESF arrived it guaranteed that the fleet would remain hidden. The ESF fleet had dropped out of FTL just outside of the colony's sensor range; they didn't want the Turians fleet guarding the colony detecting them just yet.

Currently in the Ptolemy's debriefing room were the Gundam meisters as they were discussing with the holographic image of Vice Admiral Kim about the attack on the Turian colony.

Sumeragi brought up an image of the system before she began to speak about said system. "As you can see, there are minimal defenses in the system. Our long-range scanners have detected a patrol fleet of five ships circling the system for possible intruders, while the Turian colony Gothis has a defense fleet of fifteen ships and orbital defenses around the planet."

Lockon couldn't help but be surprised at the situation. It all seemed too easy. "That's all? From what I read about them in the codex this seems a bit light in regards to Turian standards."

David had to agree with Lockon before he spoke his mind "Maybe they think no one's insane enough to ever attack the peacekeeping military force of the Citadel Council but hey the Gundams have done things crazier than this."

"It doesn't really matter why they have such light defenses; at least it makes this easier on us." Said Setsuna before anyone could say anything else.

As everyone took in what the Gundam meister said, Admiral Kim began the attack plan "Seiei is right, it makes things easier on us. Anyway let's get to the plan."

As he spoke the image zoomed in on the Turian colony Gothis "No that we know that by changing the state of our GN shields to match the Turian disruptor torpedoes, our shields won't collapse as easily when we attack them… this means we'll be able to take more punishment, and deal even more of it back to the Turians. Our mission is to engage the Turian fleet protecting Gothis while the Ptolemy engages the Turian patrol fleet and forces them to try and retreat."

"So you want us to make sure that the patrol fleet runs for reinforcements? I think we can handle that." David says with a smile.

* * *

**Turian Colony, Gothis, Turian Colony Defense Fleet**

* * *

The captain of the fleet was extremely bored. Gothis was a colony in Turian space for training recruits in the Turian army and navy, named after an old colony lost in the Unification War. While it was an important colony to the Hierarchy, it was complete madness to think that anyone would be foolish enough to attack the colony, and by extension the Hierarchy itself. So he didn't get to see a lot of action. He'd heard rumor that the Hierarchy was gathering a fleet of ships to subdue a new race that attempted to reactivate a dormant mass relay, which of course was against Council Law. He laughed at the idea of how the mighty Turian fleet was probably crushing the new species.

The sensors officer then interrupted his train of thought upon seeing something strange. "Captain I just lost scanners."

The captain looked at the man before a Turian shouted "There's a fleet in front of us!"

The captain spun his head around and looked out the view-screen and saw a fleet of 79 ships which to his surprise was large. The only thing that came to mind in the captain's head was that they were under attack! He moved into action by screaming orders. "Get our weapons online and kinetic barriers up! Warn the Generals on the planet we are under…" Before he could finish his last order, the alien fleet opened fire. The Turians never had a chance. The ESF took out the fleet with a barrage of particle beams and particle missiles before the fleet could even get their shields up obliterating the fleet.

The captain's last thought before he died was that hopefully the patrol fleet could escape and warn the Hierarchy about this attack.

* * *

**Turian patrol fleet**

* * *

The fleet of 5 Turian ships which numbered to 3 frigates and 2 cruisers flew through the stars.

The captain of the ship entered the CIC but as he took his position the sensors operator says "Sir I just lost the scanners."

"I just lost long-range communications!" The communications officer shouted.

"Sir enemy ship to our left!" A Turian shouted and the captain turned to see a white and blue ship fly at them. The captain also noticed 5 mechs with green light particles fly at them.

"Deploy the fighters to destroy those mechs." The captain shouted and the fleet deployed 25 fighters which began to fly at the approaching Gundams.

The Gundams flew closer to the patrol before the Zabanya was the first to strike. Due to the fact that it was a long range type it took down two fighters before the Raphael, Harute, 1.5 and 00 Qan [T] engaged the enemy fighters as well.

The Harute remained in MA mode firing its beam weapons taking down four fighters as the 1.5 launched five of its GN fangs which cut through five Turian interceptors like a hot knife through wet butter.

The Raphael use its GN cannons to obliterate three fighters in one shot as the 00 Qan[T] used its sword bits to cut down the remaining 11 along with the 1.5's GN fangs, the Harute's GN scissors and Zabanya's rifle bits. Once the last fighter exploded the five Gundams approached the patrol fleet where the captains of said fleet freaked out and attempted to shoot down the Gundams but due to their maneuverability they were able to evade the mass accelerators, disruptor torpedoes, and the GUARDIAN lasers.

"Captain they're still coming!" The sensors operator shouted as the Gundams drew closer.

The Raphael flashes its eyes as it fires its GN cannons which punch right through the first cruiser destroying it.

"Such fire power." The captain of a frigate whispered before one of the frigates was truck in the bridge by a beam from the Zabanya destroying it.

"Get us through the relay we have to warn the Hierarchy!" The captain shouted as the Harute destroyed another frigate by using its GN cannons.

The frigate makes its way towards the relay but as it reached it the 1.5 Gundam unleashes and Alvaaron mode which consumed the frigate in a large particle beam vaporizing the entire vessel and its crew.

"They got away!" Hallelujah says as the frigate jumped out of the system.

"Then the first phase is complete." Shepard says before the Gundams and the Ptolemy use Trans-Am to make their way towards Gothis where they see the fleet deploys both GN-XIII, GN-XIV and Tieren ground types. The ground types were covered by prototype insertion pods made to deploy mobile suits onto a planet and in order to do that the pod is covered by GN particles as it descends but upon reaching the right height the pod separates and the mobile suit uses a parachute to reach the ground safely.

As they did that a mass accelerator fires from the surface of Gothis striking a Volga on the side but the round only took down forty percent of its shields before it went and fired particle beams at where the round came from and when the beams struck an orange ball of fire is seen.

* * *

**Gothis Airfield**

* * *

At one of the many airfields Turian pilots were scampering around trying to get to their fighters and interceptors. They had received the call five minutes ago that told them Gothis was under attack. Though they were going as fast as they can, they were forced to double time it when the flash of orange lasers appeared over the hills on the landscape; flying down on the planetary gun that lay on the opposite side of the hills.

As they started running to their now prepped aircrafts, the AA guns of the airfield opened fire on the Gundam 00 Qan[T]. The Turians were caught off guard by the Qan[T] before it releases its GN sword bits which flew around destroying both Turian fighters and the AA defenses.

The 00 Qan[T] lands on the ground as its sword bits flew through the air and the Qan[T] fired its beam gun destroying four more fighters before it spun around as a Turian interceptor began to take off only to be met by one of the Qan[T]'s sword bits.

Inside the Gundams cockpit Setsuna observed the destruction he created where Turian fighters and AA defenses were nothing but scrap.

"Hey Setsuna there are too many fighters and gunships over here and I require a little help here!" Shepard's voice sounded over the communicator.

"Roger, I'll make my way to your location." Setsuna says making one last check for any more vehicles or AA guns.

Once his check was complete the sword bits return to the Qan[T]'s shoulder before the it took off into the sky making its way towards the 1.5's location.

* * *

**1.5 Gundam**

* * *

Shepard was right before the Turians numbered 18 fighters and 21 gunships which by account not even a Gundam meister can take them out alone.

Shepard tried to take as many down as he could but he had to evade every missile they fired so that it didn't damage the 1.5.

Shepard deploys all 8 of his fangs which fly around taking down 7 of the Turian aircrafts before he spun around aiming his rifle at a Turian gunship before sending a beam that destroyed the craft.

The Fangs kept flying which then cut down 4 more Turian interceptors before the 1.5 spun around shooting down a Gunship only for another one to fly up from behind it and aim its missiles. Shepard spun the 1.5 around as the vessel was about to fire before a beam punches through it destroying it and once that happened four more beams came destroying three fighters and one gunship.

Shepard looked towards where the beams came from only to see the 00 Qan[T] flying towards him sending out its sword bits which destroying the remaining Turian aircrafts.

"Thanks for the help Setsuna." Shepard says with a smile.

"Hey guys how are you doing at your end?" Lockon says over the communicator.

* * *

**Zabanya**

* * *

The Zabanya was in combat along with some Tieren long-range cannon types as they supported soldiers trying to reach the capital of the colony.

"We just finished our side do you need any help." Shepard says as the Zabanya unleashed waves of particle beams.

"Nah we're good here but how do you think Tieria and Allelujah are doing?" asked Lockon

"They are probably completing their assignments." Shepard says as he and Setsuna flew towards the Ptolemy as it flew in the air along with some Guyana's.

* * *

**Harute**

* * *

The Harute flew through the air destroying every interceptor and gunship that got in its path.

"This is so easy I could do this in my sleep!" Hallelujah yelled as he fired his GN cannons destroying a ground based mass accelerator.

"Keep focused we don't want them getting the jump on us." Allelujah says to his second half.

"Allelujah!" Marie shouted and Allelujah's eyes widen in surprise because a large hanger opens and two Turian cruisers rose from them.

"damn they had hidden hangers!?" Shouted Allelujah as the vessels opened fire on the Gundam which evaded the rounds.

"Doesn't matter since they are going down! Trans-Am!" Hallelujah shouted as the Harute glowed red and moved faster before two large beams through the sides of both cruisers.

The Harute stops glowing as the cruisers erupted into flames before they flew through the sky.

"We may need to do a scan of the planet to see if they have any other hidden ships." Allelujah says as he decided to make his way to the Ptolemy to give the report as well as resupply the Harute.

"I wonder how Tieria is doing." Marie asked and Allelujah looks at his wife and says "I'm sure he is doing fine."

* * *

**Raphael Gundam**

* * *

Though to Allelujah's words he was unharmed. The Raphael due to its GN field was and GN claws which tore through a Turian vehicle depot.

A Turian tank rolls up behind him and fires a slug right into his back but the round didn't strike thanks to the GN field the Gundam had before the Raphael spun around and fired its beam rifle destroying the vehicle.

"Hey Tieria watch out for any hidden warships. The Turians have hidden them underground." David says over the comms before the ground under the Raphael opens.

The Raphael flies up into the air and aims its GN cannons into it as a Turian dreadnought starts floating before the Raphael fires going straight through before the entire ship explodes taking anything inside the opening with it.

"Okay I have to admit but that was a bit overkill." Said Lockon

"Like I told your brother a century ago: I prefer to be thorough." Said Tieria with a smile.

* * *

**Orbit of Gothis**

* * *

The ESF fleet orbiting the planet held position as to prevent any support of escape as well as to provide fire support should the enemy be too much.

Kim stood on the bridge of his vessel watching as mobile suits flew through the stars as well as some making their way towards the planet.

"Report" General Kim says before the holographic form of Alexander came to life.

"Exactly 85% of the planet is under our control Lieutenant General. It seems the Turians really should rethink on their strategy." Alexander says with a hint of humor.

"Send a message to Earth saying that we have taken the Turian world Gothis." Kim says as he made his way to take his seat.

"What of the Turian prisoners we have taken?" Asked the AI

"Put them in a well-defended makeshift prison for now until we see what the Council will do." The Lieutenant General said

"Yes sir" Responded the AI as he vanished.

"So this is it." One of the crewman says as he looked at his terminal.

"This is what ensign?" Kim asked

"If we take this world then the Turians may try to attack but they may also try and get help from the Council and if that happened then wouldn't we be forced to show our full strength?" The ensign asked

"You are correct but the President was a former soldier and if the Council did attack then we are to send the Celestial Being to their Citadel." Kim says as he took his seat.

"The Celestial Being? Is this a show of strength?" The ensign asked

"Yes also if the Council attacks it then they will meet only a mega particle beam through the station." Kim says and everyone on the bridge understood that if the Citadel Council did continue the war then the ESF would have a way to eliminate the government officials.

"Admiral I just got a call from the ground saying that Gundam Meister Seiei is approaching the Turian capital." The communications officer said.

"Then inform him that he is to only target the defenses and leave the ground forces for the other soldiers but be sure to inform him about the AA guns." Kim said as he brought up a hologram of Gothis before zooming in on the capital which was surrounded by guns, tanks, soldiers, bunkers, and AA guns while it was also covered by a dome which was a kinetic barrier.

"Yes sir." The officer said before relaying said order.

* * *

**Gothis capital**

* * *

The capital of Gothis was a battle field like the rest of the planet. ESF forces held outside of the barrier as Tierens, Flags, Realdo hover tanks and Anfs shot at the dome trying to bring it down with little success but some GN-XIIIs were able to get shots through because the dome only stopped kinetic weapons and not beams making it so that they passed through without any trouble.

"Do we have the location of the generator for that barrier?" The ESF commander asked as he looked over a holographic display.

"It appears that the generator is right here but it's protected by multiple buildings so unless you have a really good sniper then there's no way we can take down that dome." A soldier said

"Wait what did you say?" The commander asked

"I said you're going to need a really good sniper to take down that generator."

The commander looked the soldier in the eye before he turned to a communications officer saying "Get me a link to the Ptolemy."

2 minutes later a holographic image of Sumeragi appears.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about commander?" Asked the tactical forecaster.

"We require Lockon Stratos because we found the main generator to the Turians kinetic dome but he is the only one at the moment who can get the shot." The commander said showing her the map.

"Very well I will also send the 00 Qan[T] to help out in the cleanup." Sumeragi said cutting the feed.

"Alright men prepare for some Gundams!" The commander said and the moral of every soldier just rose before ten minutes later two Gundams arrived.

"Hey guys what's the problem?" Lockon asked as he and Setsuna lowered down from their respective Gundams.

"There's a generator powering the kinetic dome but due to the AA guns, and cannons we aren't able to have anyone move in over the dome but because your Gundam is built for ranged combat we thought you were the best bet." The commander said as a Tieren Long-Range Cannon Type fired a round only for said round to explode once it made contact with the dome.

"Right just destroy the generator and everyone moves in and takes down the last bits of resistance." Lockon summed it up.

"Yes and we have the entire city surrounded with the sewers being guarded by Automatons." A mobile ESF marine said from his console.

"Alright then the faster we take down that dome then the faster it will be to take down the last bits of resistance." Lockon said before everyone moved to their respective mobile suits while marines moved into position.

"Alright, Gundam Zabanya, target and firing!" Lockon shouted before the Gundam shot into the air.

"Gundam meister Seiei I request that you remain here to lead the forces in once the dome is down." The commander said over a comm signal.

"Roger, I will lead the assault." Setsuna said as the Zabanya flew high over the clouds as gunfire and missiles shot through.

"Alright now just give me sights on the generator." Lockon quietly said as he lined up his sights as bullets and missiles flew around him.

"I have a lock on the target." Lockon said with a good sight.

"Then bring that thing down so we can move in!" The commander shouted as two Tieren Long-Range types fired again at the dome.

"Targeted and firing!" Lockon shouted before a beam shot from the barrel and flew towards the dome where it goes right through like water before the beam struck the generator and it went up in flames.

The kinetic dome stood for a good 3 seconds before it flickered several times and then vanished.

"All units attack, let's go!" The commander shouted from his GN-XIV command type.

00 Qan[T]'s eyes flash before it took off into the air with every mobile suit and soldier following behind.

Missiles and bullets flew at the incoming ESF forces but the missiles were either shot down by beams, blocked by GN fields, or struck their targets which was very low.

The 00 Qan[T] reached a cannon which fired a shell at the Gundam but Setsuna sidestepped and let the shell fly through the air past him before he cuts through the metal and rock destroying the gun while Tieren Long-Range types bombarded the city from a distance preventing Turian soldiers from trying to get out of cover to shoot the enemy while the mobile suits destroyed the cannons, AA guns, and missile tubes while ESF marines and Automatons engaged Turian foot soldiers on the ground.

"Hey Setsuna it seems we'll have this city in a few minutes!" Lockon said over the comms as he fired his sniper at any position that contained AA defenses or missile tubes as well as shoot down Turian gunships.

The fighting lasted for a good twenty four minutes before it quieted down with the Turians surrendering after their CO was Killed In Action.

"Well that was quite a day." Lockon said as he walked away from his Gundam, helmet in hand while the sky was orange due to the sun setting.

ESF marines moved around putting up defenses or escorting prisoners away.

Lockon sees Setsuna lower from the Qan[T] as the Harute arrived and sat down on the ground.

"Hey guys how is it going?" Lockon called out asking both Allelujah and Marie as both pilots exited the Gundam.

"We're doing okay for now Lockon but what do you think our next step is?" Allelujah asked

"Well I think that the surviving ship will either A: go to the Turian hierarchy and lead an attack which would cause them ships again, B: Go to the Citadel and warn the Council about us where they will either further push for peace or for war."

"Well you won't have to wait any longer." A familiar voice sounded before all 4 turn to see a Celestial Being VTOL land with Tieria, Sumeragi, and Shepard walking out.

"The frigate is making its way to Palaven so it will give us time to prepare defenses for a Turian retaliation." Tieria said as Shepard crossed his arms saying "It's actually funny. Retaliation for a retaliation."

"Right now we need to wait until VEDA can get some data on the Turians before we move to the next stage of the plan." Sumeragi said before a marine ran up saying "Ma'am I have a line from General Kim, he said it's urgent."

"Alright I'll go speak with him." Sumeragi said before she turned around and made her way towards the comms station.

* * *

**May 29, 2457 AD/ 2157 CE, Apien crest, Trebia system, Palaven, Turian Fleet High Command**

* * *

The Turian generals sat around the table reading the reports from the survivor of the patrol fleet.

"How could this have happened? Gothis was a well defended world." Admiral Mehrkuri said with a hint of anger.

"They must have had a larger force waiting for us to drop our guard but we'll have to worry about that later, we just got word that one of the ships that was sent to the new races homeworld returned but the damage made it so that it only went to the Citadel." Said Admiral Krek

"We better in form Sparatus about this new development, maybe he can convince the other Councilors to help us." Admiral Mehrkuri said

"Let's hope so because we may have awoken a sleeping giant." Admiral Lo said looking at the image of the 1.5 Gundam as it destroyed 2 cruisers.


End file.
